From Hate To Love
by sakumist
Summary: Del odio al amor solo hay un paso y viceversa, ambos son ciegos e inestables ¿Cuándo de un gran odio se paso al amor? ¿quien sabe? "el amor nace en la casualidad" "Persigue el amor y huirá, huye del amor y te perseguirá". WARNING:este fic tiene contenido GoenjixFuyuka.
1. Capitulo 1 AMOR

**AMOR**

_*__Cuando la brisa cálida y perfumada del viento pasa por mis mejillas, pienso en tu rostro._

_El primer es bello, el primer amor es como una flor, que en primavera muestra su esplendor._

_El primer amor es como un niño, porque el primer amor es inexperto e infantil._

_ ¿sabes si al dar amor también lo recibiras?__*_

En un precioso bosque repleto de girasoles, rosas, narcisos, entre otras hermosas flores de distintos tamaños y colores. Pequeños pétalos de cerezo danzaban en el viento y acariciaban suavemente el agua cristalina de un lago esplendoroso y repleto de vida, allí en la magnificencia de aquel lugar dormía plácidamente una joven peli-morada siendo protegida por las ramas de un gran árbol, se veía tan calmada e indefensa, tanta era la paz que llamo la atención de otra persona que paseaba por el bosque.

Esa persona se acercó a ella con pasos suaves y sin prisa, observo su rostro, lo rosado de sus mejillas, lo blanco de su piel, también sus largas y delicadas pestañas. La calidez de su rostro le había dejado impactado, poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro un poco dubitativo hasta por fin colocar sus labios sobre los de ella dedicándole un cálido y dulce beso mientras dormía. Sintió como despertaba tras aquel pequeño rose y se alejó. Al ella abrir sus ojos completamente ya no había nadie. Extrañamente aun sentía una suave presión en sus labios, se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar, a unos pocos pasos de donde estaba, la abraso la brisa, observo como las hojas caían delicadas y las siguió con sus ojos azules hasta encontrarse con otros marrones que la miraban cálidos.

Era un joven alto, rubio y de piel color canela con vestiduras blancas, se acercó a ella esperando poder dedicarle otro suave beso…

**TAN-TANM**

-ah?...- todo fue un sueño, que bruscamente había sido interrumpido por el sonido de la campana para ingresar a clases, la peli-morada desconcertada no tubo mas remedio que resignarse y entrar a la escuela

-Fuyuka-

-…-

-Fuyuka-

-¿eh?-

-mi pequeña Fuyuka ¿me puedes decir en que piensas esta mañana?-le sonrió la maestra como si le cantara un canción a lo que todos sus compañeros rieron

La maestra observo a todos sus alumnos uno por uno-para ustedes estudiar es muy duro ¿verdad?-

-…si…-contestaron sin ánimos

-entiendo…la vida de un estudiante no debe ser nada fácil ¿verdad?...puede ser solitaria y difícil…pero no importa cuan cansados se sientan…estarían mas cansados si fueran profesores ¿no?, ¡¿tienen la mínima idea de lo agotador que es?!-

-…-el ambiente se torno un poco incomodo después de aquella charla con la profesora Hitomiko

-parece que los resultados ya llegaron-tres amigas se encontraban hablando mientras disfrutaban de la comida, por fin había llegado el receso la hora mas esperada y deseada de todo estudiante

-¿te preocupa? Apuesto a que somos el último lugar, como siempre- le contesto la castaña –no entiendo porque se preocupan tanto-

-eso creo-

-oye ¿ya termino la construcción de tu casa?-se acercó curiosa la peli-azul

-si, pero como papá y yo siempre llegamos tarde no hemos tenido tiempo para organizar-

-deberías dejar que mi hermano te ayude-

-eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Haruna?-

-es cierto hace un momento en clase parecía embobado con tu cara-

-eso no es cierto Aki-

-claro que si-

-creo que deberías darle una oportunidad Fuyu-chan-

-hola-

-hola-

-"¿hola?"-

-acaba de decir hola ¿no?-

-¿desde cuando nos saluda?-

-yo no le veo nada de malo-

-aaa…Fuyu-chan ¿no se te hace fuera de lo normal que Natsumi nos haya dicho "hola"?-

-la verdad no mucho Aki-

-Aki será mejor que lo dejes así-

-tienes razón…por cierto Fuyu-chan ¿Por qué estabas tan…despistada en clase? Quiero decir más que de costumbre-

-pues verán yo…-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-eh?...no puede ser, hoy están sucediendo demasiadas cosas fuera de lo habitual-

-¿Qué hace ese chico aquí?-

-lo siento debo irme-

-Fuyu-chan ¿a donde vas?-

-¡nos vemos después!-

-a…se fue-

-que raro-

La vida de un estudiante suele ser dura, trabajos, talleres, estudios, exámenes eso y mucho mas hacen parecer la escuela un infierno interminable, no hay tiempo para nada, es como sentirse encerrado entre paginas y mas paginas de la misma lectura. Pero algunas veces debe llegar el momento de romper esa rutina consecutiva que nos desgasta, a veces hay que intentar algo diferente aunque pueda llegar a ser arriesgado.

El receso había llegado a su fin y era momento de que la desaparecida se rencontrara nuevamente con sus amigas en el salón de clases

-hola chicas- la peli-morada se acercó a sus amigas con una sonrisa mas alegre y destellante de como ya era costumbre

-eh? Fuyu-chan ya regresaste-

-¿se puede saber a donde fuiste con tanta prisa?-

-bueno…-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un rubio de mirada seria, abría su casillero para sacar los libros de su próxima clase, al sacar uno de ellos una hoja de papel de colores, bien adornada y doblada con cuidado callo a sus pies, él se agacho a levantarla y se preparo para leerla.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-

- Fuyu-chan no se si eres valiente o simplemente no estabas usando la cabeza-

-lo siento…que les parece si conversamos en otro momento ¿si?-

-claro-

Las ansiosas amigas no podían soportar sus dudas, pero deberían ser pacientes solo unas cuantas horas más y podrían bombardear a Fuyuka con cada una de sus preguntas

-ya Fuyu-chan, ya es hora ¿Cómo tuviste el valor para hacer algo como eso?-

-bueno la verdad yo solo…-

-¡oye!-

-¿que?-

-aquí arriba- al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta de que quien la llamaba era aquel rubio que estaba en sus sueños, el corazón le latía a mil por hora no esperaba que el la llamara de esa forma, ni siquiera esperaba que supiera quien era

-¿tú eres Fuyuka Kudo?-

-s-si-

El moreno bajo tranquilamente por las escaleras acercándose mas y mas a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, todas las personas comenzaron a reunirse, en su mayoría niñas, les daba curiosidad saber de aquella situación, en especial a cierta castaña que se encontraba mas atenta que cualquiera

-toma-el de piel canela tomo un papel de su bolsillo y se acercó para que lo tomara

-gracias-

-por lo menos deberías mirarla ¿no crees?-

-si-

Cada segundo de suspenso era insoportable todas las personas susurraba, comentaban y miraban con atención lo siguiente que sucedería. Todos abrieron sus ojos de forma indescriptible al momento en que Fuyuka comenzó a desdoblar la hoja de papel, con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillando como los de un niño pequeño frente al más delicioso dulce que existiera.

Pero eta felicidad no duro mucho, al momento en que ella comenzó a leer su sonrisa se fue borrando y su mirada se torno nublada

-¡¿Qué es esto?!-por sorpresa la castaña arrebato el papel de sus manos y comenzó a burlarse en voz alta -vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí…pero si hasta corrigió los errores de ortografía…que clase de carta es esta, si hasta parece mas un examen reprobado-

-oye devuélvelo-protestaron Aki y Haruna

-ustedes dos no de metan…ejem…-tomo aliento antes de comenzar a leer-_"querido Goenji, desde hace mucho tiempo siento cosas por ti, sueño contigo y me hace feliz sentir que te tengo cerca aunque sé que no es así. La verdad con el tiempo he llegado a enamorarme y necesitarte como el alba necesita el sol, siento en mi interior cada vez que te veo la seguridad que tu sola presencia me da. Si te preguntas por que hago esto ahora… "_

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-la interrumpió un moreno de cabello trenzado y atado, sin nada mas que mirarla con ira, tomo con fuerza el papel entre sus manos

-es una lastima que terminara asi, pero…-el rubio que había estado callado interrumpió aquel escandalo con una voz seria e inexpresiva

-¿pero?-lo miro Aki

-¿pero que? Continua-ordeno Haruna

-odio las mujeres estúpidas-después de dejar en claro lo que pensaba estaba por marcharse

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-el castaño de goggles lo detuvo molesto-discúlpate-pero este no le hizo caso lo único que logro fue que se riera-¿que? ¿Te ríes?-

-hazte a un lado-

-¿acaso eres sordo?, te dije que te disculparas-

-¿Por qué debería?-volvió a reír-¿por corregir sus errores?-

-jaja…pobre niño tonto, tu solo ves los errores, eres tan estúpido que no puedes ver los sentimientos de cada palabra ¿verdad?-

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!-

-director Hibiki-

-¡Kido Yuuto!...tu… ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-

-no…yo…-

-¡ven a mi oficina ahora!-

-pero director, las cosas no son asi, él…-

-¡por que debería escucharte!-le reprendió - jeje…joven Goenji, por favor no tome esto en serio y valla a estudiar tranquilo…yo me encargare de este mocoso-

-todos los años, 50 estudiantes son calificado según su puntaje esos 50 tienen un pase a la sala especial de estudio, pero tu una estudiante de la clase C. ni siquiera está en el promedio que puede llegar a esos 50 ¿verdad?-les sonrió de manera superior- uno a veces se pregunta si carecer de cerebro les molesta ¿o quizás no?-

-¿que?-

-desafortunada mente, las mujeres que carecen de cerebro, que son idiotas…me parecen repugnastes-

El silencio despreciable, la tristeza y depresión le impidieron reaccionar al momento de aquellos insultos, estaba completamente devastada y decepcionada ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel? Sabia en su interior que en poco tiempo las personas comenzarían a hablar de ella y de lo vergonzoso que había sido todo, eso solo le hacia dar mas ganas de llorar, que fuera frente a todos ¿Por qué de esa forma?

-¿segura que te encuentras bien Fuyu-chan?-

-si…no se preocupen Haruna, Aki…gracias por todo-

-…si…-

-¡Fuyuka!-

-eh? ¿Kido?-

-cielos, por fin llegas hermano-

-¿oye Fuyu-chan que te parece si vamos a casa y te ayudamos?-

-eh?-

-Kido también puede ayudar-

-esta bien…gracias-


	2. Capitulo 2 COMIENZO DE UN DESASTRE

**COMIENZO DE UN DESASTRE**

_Mis amigos y todas las personas que me rodean me miran siempre feliz,siempre sonriente. Pero no ven como por dentro vive una angustia y una tristeza que no solo me va destruyendo poco a poco,sino que me esta matando. Estoy deprimida..._

Aunque con compañía, por las calles me siento vacía. Sigo viva, pero no lo siento, mi mirada esta fija en ningún lugar ~cuanto tiempo desperdicie~ .Mis ojos están nublados, tengo ganas de llorar

-vaya cuantas personas has traído a casa Fuyuka-

-eh…mi nombre es Aki Kino gusto en conocerlo-

-aa…mi nombre es Haruna Yuuto y él es mi hermano Kido Yuuto-

-gusto en conocerlo-

-igualmente, soy Kudo el padre de Fuyuka, gusto en conocerlos…pasen, no tienen por qué estar nerviosos-

-si, gracias-

Ese pequeño momento de tención se paso tan rápido, que en unos segundos ya todos estaban corriendo por la casa, curioseando cada una de las habitaciones, claro hasta que les dio hambre…

-waw, cuantos postres –

-si…papá es dueño de una repostería asi que siempre hay cosas deliciosas-

-que rico-

-desearía vivir asi, al contrario me toca sobrevivir con la comida de mi hermano-

-oye… ¿Qué estas insinuando de mi comida?-

-…nada…-

De un momento a otro tanta felicidad se convirtió en preocupación y temor los electrodomésticos comenzaron a tambaleasen cosas y cosas comenzaron a caer, el pánico los invadió-rápido salgan todos-grito el mayor, todos corrieron lo mas rápido que se pudo, estaban exhaustos pero se sentían seguros al estar fuera…

-¿papá?...-la respiración de Fuyuka se detuvo cuando noto que no estaban todos-¡¿papá?!-

El sentimiento de poder perder a alguien, el pensar en que quizás no lo volvería a ver era horrible, es como un hueco de oscuridad y tristeza, una sensación fría que recorre hasta lo mas profundo de los huesos, el cariño de una persona amada quizás no vuelva… ¿Cómo se sentirían?

La peli-morada no sabia que hacer como reaccionar y al ver como aquella casa caía en pedazos, sintió en carne propia como si callera sobre ella

-¡papá!- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no tenia ni idea de que esperar

**uuhh wiuuiuiuiuiui!.** No pasaron más que unos cuantos minutos para que llegara una ambulancia y que todos lo vecinos salieran a observar acompañados de un buen número de automóviles de noticieros, diciendo y comentando que aquella había sido la única casa en caer.

-¡¿Q-qué están dicien…do?!...mi…papá aun esta ahí- varios de los paramédicos intentaban controlar a la peli-morada que se encontraba en shock, llorando y gritando por todo lo ocurrido

-¡encontramos un sobreviviente!-

-¿papá?… ¡papá! ¡Papá!-

**Mientras tanto** en otro lugar un hombre se encontraba viendo la noticia de aquel desastre por televisión

-eh? ¿Kudo?-el hombre se acercó al televisor –ese…ese es…-

Pov*Fuyuka

Solo ha pasado un día de ese horrible suceso mi cara y la de mi padre han aparecido en todos los periódicos y noticieros, la gente que ni siquiera conozco se burla y se me queda viendo incluso mis compañeros de escuela, ellos son los mas hirientes, al parecer para ellos ahora solo represento a un bufón y mas aun con el escandalo de la anterior vez

-mira, mira allí esta-

-si es cierto es ella-

-¡¿que?!-Aki parecía furiosa

-¡¿tienen algún problema?!- Haruna los miro a los ojos

Aunque en estos momentos mis amigas me dan un poco de miedo, pienso que el tenerlas a mi lado es lo mejor que me a podido ocurrir y por eso les estoy agradecida. Mis amigas…haría cualquier cosa por ellas…

-oye Fuyu-chan ¿te estas quedando en un hotel?-

-si-

-es muy caro…-

-no en realidad, viviremos en la casa de un amigo de mi papá a partir de esta noche-

-¿de verdad?-

-si…hasta que reconstruyamos la casa o compremos una nueva. La verdad llamó a mi papá justo después de ver las noticias-

-waw, que bien, que maravilloso Fuyu-chan-Aki parecía muy feliz aun mas que yo creo

De repente una mujer extraña corrió hasta la otra acera mientras tomaba fotos

-oye… ¿incluso te toman fotos?-Aki parecía molesta, no me gusta verla asi –te has convertido en una estrella-

-lo siento, por culpa de ser mis amigas han tenido que sufrir conmigo-

-vamos-me hablo Haruna

Al ingresar mucha gente se encontraba reunida en el patio, era algo extraño

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué es eso?-

-he-hermano-pronuncio Harina con un extraño tick en el ojo

-¿Qué hace?-

-parece que discute con alguien-

-eh?... ¿ese de ahí no es Goenji?

-de veras…mi hermano es…un completo idiota-

-vámonos rápido antes de que alguien nos vea-

-oh! ¡Fuyuka! ¡Fuyuka!-nos vio intentaba llevarme frente toda la multitud _~que vergonzoso~_-ven, vamos-me jalo del brazo hasta que por fin lo consiguió

-hermano ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-

La peor desgracia de todas _~totalmente arruinada~ _no creí que pudiera ser peor

-¡oye tu! ¡Goenji Shuya!-lo llamo Kido _~ ¿Por qué?~ _-oye, si tu niño malcriado, demuestra un poco de amabilidad… ¿no viste las noticias?-

-que acaso ¿no fue solo un temblor?-

-…si…es cierto-Kido bajo del "escenario" y se acercó a él-pero de todas formas…ese temblor, destruyo la casa recién construida de Fuyuka ¿Qué opinas al respecto?-

-¿fui yo el que causo el temblor?-¿porque siempre parece tan frio?, incluso su sola voz-¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo?-

-para mí que tú has sido la causa de su mala suerte…después de todo… ¿Cómo puedes seguir comportándote como un idiota? -

-hermano, ya es demasiado…-

-bien, siempre que de algo de dinero ¿cierto?-

-¿que?-

Aunque era vergonzoso y no quería mostrar mi cara, el ver que sacaba dinero y lo daba, me hizo sentir "herida"…no, más bien insultada.

-¡detente!-

-Fuyu-chan…-

-¿Quién quiere tu dinero?-estaba completa mente furiosa, hasta olvide que aun habían muchas personas a mi alrededor-incluso si tengo que pedir comida bajo un puente, no aceptare tu ayuda-

-¿es lo que quieres?-me hablo frio e insensible-bien, como quieras-estaba a punto de marcharse, sentí impotencia, pero algo me decía que no podía dejar esto sin arreglar

-¡Hey Shuya!-por primera vez lo llame de esa forma…por su nombre, fue extraño-¡¿Quién te crees que eres tratan do a las personas como si fueran insignificantes!?-

-eh?-

-¡ante tus ojos todos somos idiotas ¿o que?!-no pensaba, no reaccionaba, solo estaba enojada, su presencia me enojaba-¡¿acaso te crees tan perfecto?!...¡solo porque tienes bonita cara y un buen cuerpo!-_~ ¿Qué fue eso?~_-¡¿Qué es lo maravilloso en ser un genio?!-

-Fuyu-chan…tranquilízate-susurraban mis amigas

-¡es solo estudiar ¿no?!...¡yo no voy bien porque no estudio, no porque no pueda hacerlo!-

-¿esa es la razón?- se acercó a mi

-¡si!-

-demuéstramelo-

-¿que?-las cosas se tornaron…extrañas-¿demostrártelo?-

-si-

-¡si, lo hare!...en la próxima ronda de exámenes ¿Qué te parece?-con ese comentario todo excepto el y yo quedaron boquiabiertos

-¿cuanto?-

-"¿cuanto?"-

-este mes se realizara el listado de las 50 personas-

_~50 personas…~_en ese momento recordé cada uno de sus comentarios de la vez anterior-¡ingresare!-si fuera posible las bocas de los demás que ya estaban abiertas ahora estarían en el suelo, sus expresiones, jamás creí que un ser humano pudiera hacerlas

-¿a la sala de estudios de este mes?-

-si-

-ja!-

-¡¿de que te ríes?!...si lo logro ¿Qué harás?-

-¿si lo logras?

-si-

-si de milagro lo logras, te llevare en mi espalda por toda la escuela-

-de acuerdo-

Por fin termino…ahora que lo pienso creo que en realidad no estaba usando la cabeza…pero bueno es mejor dejar de pensar en eso, después de todo "lo hecho, hecho esta" no puedo hacer ya nada al respecto después de comportarme de esa manera.

-¿se llevaban bien?-

-por supuesto-

Mi padre y yo en estos momentos nos dirigimos a la casa de su amigo, en verdad les estoy muy agradecida por aceptarnos en su hogar, a demás papá parece contento, eso me hace feliz

-desde que nací, hasta que me gradué de la secundaria, siempre hemos sido como hermanos-

-ya veo-

-aunque cuando nosotros nos mudamos, perdimos el contacto-

-y…llegamos-

No tenia palabras era una casa enorme, era impresionante como aquellas casas que solo puedo ver revistas o la televisión cuando muestran a los famosos –wow…parecen tener mucho dinero-

-asi parece-pronuncio antes de tocar el timbre

-¿Quién es?- respondió una voz femenina

-e…buenas noches soy el amigo de Isha Goenji-

-¿eh?-no logre escucharle bien

-¡oh si, vamos entra!-su voz sonaba muy ansiosa- ¡cariño!-

-¿ya llegaron?-

-si-

La puerta de la entrada se abrió por si sola sorprendiéndonos un poco, adentro nos esperaban dos personas una mujer con cabello largo y castaño algo claro, con vestido y un hombre de lentes a primera vista parecía ser alguien muy rudo, pero era todo lo contrario, estaba muy animado y emocionado de rencontrase con mi padre.

-¡Isha!-

- ¡Michiya!-

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-debieron sufrir demasiado…-

-¡es maravilloso!-

-bienvenidos- interrumpió la mujer aquella extraña conversación

-gracias…realmente estamos aquí-

-es increíble, les damos la bienvenida-ella también parecía muy animada, lucia agradable-hola-

-buenas noches-le salude

-oh…eres la hija de Kudo ¿cierto?-

-si-

-jajaja…eres más bonita en persona-

-¿en persona?-

-de hecho…no podía esperar hasta la noche, asi que secretamente fui a verte en la mañana-ella comenzó a hablar

-ah, eso… ¡¿usted era la de las fotos!?-

-si, esa era yo-

-¿porque no traemos su equipaje?-

-no hay necesidad de todas formas no tenemos mucho equipaje…Fuyuka y yo podemos solos ¿  
cierto?-

-si no se preocupen-

-no, le pediré a mi hijo que les ayude-la mujer fue a la escalera muy contenta _~que familia tan agradable…~_-¡hijo! ¡Sal y se útil!-

Papá y yo nos apresuramos y fuimos por las maletas, la verdad estaba muy feliz de que fuera una familia agradable, tenía un poco de miedo de que fueran de esas familias estrictas y controladoras, aunque creo que exagero un poco

-papá, ven déjame ayudarte-

-mejor cierra la puerta de la camioneta ¿si?-

-de acuerdo-

-empiezo a sentir que cosas buenas ocurrirán-susurre para mi misma con una sonrisa y comencé a recoger algunas cosas que faltaban

-¿quieres que te ayude?-

-eh?…¡ ¿EHHHH?!-la persona que estaba junto a mi -n-no no puede ser- _~ ¿esto es un sueño?...tiene que serlo… ¡despierta, despierta!~_ -¡t…t-tu!... ¿p-porque saliste de ahí?-

-por que es mi casa-

-¿t…tú casa?-

-Shuya, ¿Por qué no entras?...Fuyuka entra rápido tú también-le llamo la mujer de antes por el aparato de la entrada

-a…ah-creo que mi expresión no tiene descripción…realmente… ¡esto es una pesadilla!

-¿los llevo por ti?- sin aire ni palabras solo pude negar con la cabeza –ah, es cierto dijiste que aunque vivieras como limosnera, no aceptarías mi ayuda ¿verdad?-me sonrío de manera arrogante y se fue, dejándome con la boca abierta y una manotada cosas en mi cabeza _~nooooo ¿porque?, de todas las personas en el mundo ¿Por qué?~_


	3. Capitulo 3 RARA SITUACIÓN

**RARA SITUACIÓN **

_Ya no tengo ninguna razón para mirarte._

_Este mundo es grande y no necesito un chico como tú, eres frio y tus defectos son incontables _

_Yo quería escuchar las palabras "te amo"_

"_fue una pérdida de tiempo"_

_Me canse de esas cuatro letras "A-M-O-R" _

_Te odio "O-D-I-O"_

Pov*Fuyuka

Todos estábamos sentados en las cómodas sillas de la casa conversando, claro al decir todos también me refería a Goenji y a mí que nos encontrábamos distraídos en algo que se podría llamar guerra de miradas.

-después de ver las noticias, mi esposa me dijo que te buscara incluso antes de que yo lo pensara-

-ah, enserio-

-asi que inmediato llame al noticiario-

-ah, ¿de verdad?, gracias-

-él siempre me decía que había crecido junto a ti, que eras su mejor amigo, que definitivamente tenía que encontrarte y pagarte-

-¿de veras?...muchas gracias-me distraje por un momento viéndolos, por lo menos era mejor que estar mirando mal a esa otra persona, me alegraba mucho al encontrarme en un ambiente tan cálido

-ustedes dos…-la mujer volteo a verme -¿se conocen?-pregunto mientras nos señalaba al rubio y a mi -¿no están los dos en tercer año?-

-ah…bueno-no sé que decir esa pregunta me puso algo incomoda-ya que él es muy famoso…-

-es cierto él va muy bien en la escuela-me pareció extraña su reacción-pero…ese chico…los chicos lo odian ¿cierto?-

-¿huh?-

-¡tiene una personalidad extraña!...es arrogante y siempre mirando hacia abajo-no lo puedo creer ¿en verdad es su madre?-míralo ahora…ese chico…no es popular entre las chicas ¿o si?-

-a…bueno-

-oh, Yuka ¿no estabas dormida?-

-estaba estudiando-que niña tan linda, se ve muy tierna

-¿porque? Si haces eso serás como tu hermano-la miro mientras se sentaba-saluda-

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Yuka Goenji voy en cuarto grado-saludo a mi papá

-ah, ¡parece inteligente!, pero se parece a su mamá, es un alivio-

-oh, saluda a Fuyuka también-

-hola-le salude dulce, la verdad me provocaba mucha ternura

-…-

-¿no vas a saludarla?-

-no quiero-

-¿Por qué?-

-ella se ve como una tonta-la primera reacción de su madre fue darle un golpe en la cabeza yo me quede petrificada, tenia la misma actitud de su hermano mayor

-lo siento por el carácter sin sentido de cortesía de parte de mi hija-

-Yuka, no tienes modales, apúrate y pide disculpas-

-¡no quiero! ¡No lo hare! ¡Las personas tontas son las peores!- salió corriendo mientras mostraba su lengua-¡Baka!-

Luego de esa catástrofe fui acompañada por la madre de la familia a lo que ahora seria mi habitación

-Ta-Da- entramos por la puerta, era una habitación bien adornada estilo princesa con muchos peluches y de color rosa –hice lo me mejor que pude, pero no estaba segura de que te gustaría-

- tú…lo decoraste por mí-

-Lo redecore, esta habitación era de Yuka, pero, lastimosamente salió con el carácter de su hermano así que no le agradan para nada este tipo de cosas-

-¿porque?-

-eh? Acaso ¿no te gusto?-

-no, no es eso- negué moviendo mis manos-es muy bonito y dulce, como para una princesa-

-¿lo crees?-ella parecía contenta se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, llamado con sus manos -hey, ¿sabes cuánto me divertí haciendo esta habitación?, realmente desearía haber tenido una hija como tu. Yuka y yo somos muy diferentes a ella le gustan las cosas mas serias y organizadas como a su hermano, además de que solo le interesan sus estudios, me hubiese gustado poder diseñar una habitación asi para ella e ir de compras juntas…hey, vamos de compras y a ver películas ¿Qué te parece?-

-si-

-ah!...va a ser muy divertido-estaba muy entusiasmada y debo admitir que yo también estaba feliz era como volver a tener el cariño de una madre- oh…te tengo un regalo-me mostro una caja bien decorada y con un enorme moño, que luego coloco en mis manos-de Shiawase Goenji para Fuyuka Kudo-me sonrió

-gracias-

Abrí la cajita adornada y en su interior habían unos lindos zapatos –tu casa se cayo, no creo que tengas zapatos-me miro con dulzura-pruébatelos-

-son muy cómodos y van con mi estilo, gracias-

-ah, también hablas bonito-me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa-hey, ¿te gustaría ser mi segunda hija?-

Ambas comenzamos a reír hasta que llego otra persona con las maletas-aquí están…-

-oh…las trajiste, bien debes estar cansada, báñate y luego ve a dormir-

-de acuerdo, en verdad muchas gracias por todo-

-te veo mañana en la mañana-

-si-

-duerme bien-salió por la puerta –buenas noches a ti también Shuuya- dejándome a solas con él

La sonrisa que tenia antes se borro rápidamente gracias a la mirada helada de parte de esa persona –originalmente, esta era la habitación de Yuka-

-ah-

-pero gracias a alguien, con la cama y el escritorio de Yuka estamos incomodísimos en mi habitación-

-lo siento-

-es mejor que asi sea… ¿por fin me dejaras tranquilo?-me miro con mucha rabia en sus ojos –estos últimos días han sido una molestia gracias a ti, solo espero que te quede claro que no quiero que te confíes y comiences a hablarme en la escuela-

-hablar contigo, ni que quisiera-en verdad esta persona es irritante-si se esparce el rumor de que estamos viviendo juntos, será mas difícil para mi que para ti…preferiría morir-

-¿a que te refieres con "viviendo juntos"?...mas bien seria que tu estas viviendo en mi casa-aaa que irritante ¿cómo pude fijarme en una persona asi?-me bañare primero-

-Eesh…idiota-

Llego la mañana y todo marchaba bien, por lo menos el ambiente tenso de antes ya había desaparecido un poco, mi papá hizo una rica sopa para el desayuno sorprendiéndolos a todos, el si es un gran cocinero, yo por el contrario dejo quemar hasta el agua…bueno dejando eso de lado por fin llego la hora de ir a la escuela

-¡oye camina mas lento!- lo seguí gritando por la calle, no conocía la ruta para ir a la escuela por lo que necesitaba que me acompañara

-es solo por hoy-

-Eh?-

-ir a la escuela contigo, si alguien nos ve… seria una molestia-

-Eesh…de acuerdo-

-no divulgues rumores-

-¡no lo hare! ¡Ni que quisiera!-

-no actúes en la escuela como si me conocieras-

-¡ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer!-

-quédate lejos cuando camines-comenzó a caminar dejándome atrás _~idiota horrible~_

-y pensar que me gusto este imbécil por tres años…que desperdicio-

Tantos años enamorada de una persona que ahora me doy cuenta ni siquiera conocía _~un desperdicio de lagrimas~_ _._derrame muchas lagrimas y simule ser fuerte por mas que me dolía _~no soy como otras chicas~_

-¿Por qué caminas tan lento?-

-no te importa-se me quedo mirando fijo ¿quizás esta enojado? -¿que?... ¿Por qué me esperas, cuando me dijiste que me alejara?-

-esperando, camina frente a mí-

-¿Por qué? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué sigues cambiando de parecer?-

-eres pequeña- y eso ¿Por qué eso tan de repente?-¿no es difícil para ti seguirme el paso?-

-tu…-

-no quiero que te quejes y digas que te perdiste por no poder seguirme, camina frente a mi, te vigilare desde atrás-la sangre estaba que me hervía de la rabia, pero no podía oponerme, no conocía el camino a la escuela

Ya en la escuela, Aki le hacia un nuevo corte a Haruna, claro después de todo su sueño es volverse estilista profesional, pero nuestras notas no ayudaban mucho. La clase C. desde sus inicios ha sido clasificada como la peor clase, los alumnos más vagos y de bajo rendimiento, la deshonra de la escuela según el director

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque con esos libros?-me pregunto Aki

-¿Dónde serán los exámenes esta vez?-

-jaja ¿Por qué nosotras deberíamos saberlo?-

-¿podrías no decir "nosotras" Aki?-

-Haruna ¿sabes dónde son?-

-no, no lo sé-

-no se preocupen, trabajare y estudiare muy duro…podre lograrlo-

-buenos días Fuyuka-

-buenos días Kido-

-oye Kido, hola aquí también-

-si, si, Fuyuka dime ¿estuviste cómoda en la casa del amigo de tu papá?-

-si-

-y ¿queda muy lejos?-

-eh?...p-pues si…a…a tres estaciones en metro-

-bien-

-eh?-

-te acompañare al terminar la escuela, me preocupa un poco eso es todo-

-n-no hay necesidad-

-Fuyu-chan conozco a mi hermano mejor que nadie, déjame decirte que él no aceptara un NO por respuesta, eso te lo aseguro-

-Haruna tiene razón, te esperare después de clases-

-¡alto!-entro diciendo la profesora Hitomiko -¡Aki! ¿Tu de nuevo? ¿No te dije que esto no es una peluquería?-

-maestra, lo siento-

-secadora, pasadores, tenazas…realmente lo tienes todo ¿no?-

-…-

-¿y tú libro?-

-puse mi libro en el casillero…eh… lo siento, no los traeré de nuevo-

-ya que…si todo esto esta aquí- se sentó frente a ella-¿podrías hacer algo con mi cabello?-

-a… ¡si!-

-¡MAESTRA HITOMIKO!-

-d-director Hibiki-

Al final termino la escuela, ya eran las 7 y aun me encontraba en un intento fallido por estudiar-ah…ni siquiera sé que es lo que no sé-me aburrí un poco y Salí a caminar, sin darme cuenta por obra del destino o que el universo esta en mi contra termine en la sala especial de estudio –la sala de estudios es muy bonita, hasta tiene aire acondicionado, ¡Oh! Una computadora para cada uno y paredes a prueba de ruido…ah allí esta Goenji y…Natsumi-~_que molestia~ _¿p-pero que estoy pensando?

-¿eres una niñita?-me dijo Goenji mientras salía, al parecer noto mi presencia

-si-lo mire fijamente a los ojos-¿porque? ¿Tienes miedo?...si vas a cargarme necesitaras hacer ejercicio…estas flacucho-se mantuvo en silencio, me comencé a sentir incomoda-la sala de estudios es muy bonita…es injusto-

-incluso digas como lo digas, no suena bien-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-te escuchas como una niña mimada quejándose-no se porque aun sigue aquí ni siquiera entiendo su forma de ser "el hielo corre por sus venas"-¿no te vienes a casa?-

-¿que? ¿d-dices que debemos ir juntos?-

-¡Fuyuka!-

-¿Kido?-

-…creo que mejor me voy-

-e-espera Goenji-se fue ~_ ¿me ira a esperar?~…_otra vez… ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-qué bueno que te encontré, dime ¿ese sujeto te estaba molestando de nuevo? -

-no Kido, no te preocupes…eh?... ¿Por qué llevas mi mochila?-

-te dije que te acompañaría y así lo hare ¡vamos!-

-hey…-

No lo puedo creer, en que lio me he metido, estoy en un metro en dirección a quien sabe donde _~ ¿Qué hago?...no puedo decirle donde vivo en realidad ~_ No quiero preocuparlo. Kido aun lleva mi maleta ¿Qué debo hacer?

-oh…Fuyuka siéntate, debes estar cansada-

-me voy a bajar pronto-tome mi maleta pero él no la soltaba

-no te preocupes yo la llevo-

-dámela, por favor ¿si?-

-esta bien-

-huh? ¡Me bajo aquí!-Salí corriendo antes de que la puerta se cerrara dejando a Kido en el metro _~lo siento…~_me sentí muy culpable cuando el metro comenzó a moverse y el me veía por la ventanilla –de veras…lo siento- ¿ahora que hago?_~ ¿quizás Goenji esté esperando?~_… ¡ah! Pero ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Soy demasiado débil, tome un taxi en dirección a la escuela, pero cuando llegue las puertas estaban cerrada _~él ya se fue… ~_…Eesh…esto me pasa por escuchar a mi yo interno –ya no tengo dinero- resignada tuve que caminar sola y en la oscuridad a casa

*…*

**Mientras tanto en la casa Shuya…**

-¿Por qué no vinieron juntos hijo?-

-ella debería venir sola-

-¡es una ruta extraña! Y también, últimamente personas extrañas han estado rondando el vecindario-

-Fuyuka es la única extraña aquí-respondió Yuka a su madre

-hey, tú no tienes modales-

-personas…extrañas…-susurro el rubio

Flashback…

Pov*Goenji

_-¡oye camina mas lento!- tengo que acompañar a una persona tan molesta y estúpida a la escuela ~que mala suerte~_

_-es solo por hoy-_

_-Eh?-_

_-ir a la escuela contigo, si alguien nos ve… seria una molestia-_

_-Eesh…de acuerdo-_

_-no divulgues rumores-_

_-¡no lo hare! ¡Ni que quisiera!-_

_-no actúes en la escuela como si me conocieras-_

_-¡ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer!-_

_-quédate lejos cuando camines-espero que esto termine pronto_

_Seguí caminando frente a ella hasta estar lo suficiente mente lejos de sus irritantes gritos ~ ¿Por qué esto me tiene que pasar a mi?~_

_-eh?-al voltear vi a un hombre sospechoso vestido solo con lentes, unos zapatos y un abrigo largo parecía interesado en mi molesta acompañante peli-morada. De repente sentí a alguien detrás mio _

_-¿Por qué caminas tan lento?-_

_-no te importa-ni siquiera entiendo porque la acompaño, es una molestia ¿Cómo puede ser tan maleducada? -¿que?... ¿Por qué me esperas, cuando me dijiste que me alejara?-_

_-esperando, camina frente a mí-_

_-¿Por qué? ¡Ah! ¿Por qué sigues cambiando de parecer?- _

_-eres pequeña- es cierto hasta ahora me doy cuenta que ella apenas me llega a los hombros-¿no es difícil para ti seguirme el paso?-_

_-tu…-_

_-no quiero que te quejes y digas que te perdiste por no poder seguirme, camina frente a mi, te vigilare desde atrás- No se porque pero ~debo cuidarla~…es demasiado estúpida para cuidarse sola_

*…*

-¡ah! ¡Que problemática!-

… Fin del Flashback

Pov*Fuyuka

Tengo miedo, desde hace unas cuadras siento como si alguien me siguiera-i-idiota… ¿Cómo pudo dejarme venir sola a casa a estas horas?- seguí caminando, pero un hombre se paro frente a mi y me detuvo, intente esquivarlo pero él me detuvo el paso. Comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo -¡no lo hagas! ¡No lo abras!-pero el continuo, no se si era valentía o estupidez del momento pero le comencé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas -¡incluso si lo abre, no voy a mirar!... ¡cerrare los ojos! ¡Eso no tendría sentido ¿o si?!-

-ah…-comenzó a caminar

-¡AH! ¡No se acerque!-comencé a mandar patadas y puños. Para mi mala suerte en una de esas patadas uno de los zapatos que me regalo la mamá de Goenji salió volando-¡no lo toque! ¡Es un regalo!-

Él lo tomo y comenzó a correr y yo protagonizando la idiotez más grande corrí tras él

-¡regrésemelo! ¡Ni siquiera va a usarlo!-

-mírame… ¡y entonces te lo devuelvo!-

-¡no quiero!-

-no-

-¡devuélvemelo!-

-¡solo una vez te lo suplico!... ¡y no cierres los ojos…solo un segundo!-

-solo una vez ¡¿cierto?!-

-¡si, solo una vez!-

-entonces ¿va a regresarme el zapato?-

-¡por supuesto! ¿Para que rayos lo quiero?-

-¡de acuerdo!-

-¿dijiste que si?-

-a… a cambio definitivamente debe regresarme el zapato-

-por supuesto…soy alguien que cumple sus promesas-

-bien-

-tu…no vas a cerrar los ojos ¿verdad?, si lo haces todo se cancela-

-si… yo también cumplo mis promesas-

Soy una estúpida ¿en que me metí ahora?, ese hombre nuevamente iba a desabrochar su abrigo -¡espere un momento!-

-¿que?-

-debo prepararme mentalmente-

-ah… de acuerdo, creo que debes prepararte-respire hondo y tome fuerzas de quien sabe donde para mirarlo

-uno…-los momentos mas largos de mi vida, vi mi infancia pasar frente a mis ojos –dos…- quiero llorar…aun asi seré fuerte -¡tres!-se desabrocho el abrigo…pero alguien tapo mis ojos y me dio la vuelta para que no viera nada _~ ¿q-quien…es esta persona? ~_


	4. Capitulo 4 FOTO

**FOTO**

_Aquella mirada que se impregna en mí y me deja sin respiración ¿podrá desaparecer?_

_Quizás ¿hay razón para ignorarlo o detenerlo? _

_Tantos cambios… ¿Cómo no perderse?_

Pov*Fuyuka

Poco a poco esa persona que me salvo de una contaminación visual prematura fue apartando su mano, permitiéndome ver su rostro –Go-Goenji…-, él solo me observo con una mirada que nunca antes le había visto por unos segundos sentí como si me comunicara con el a través de sus ojos cafés

*...*

Goenji se había quedado viendo a Fuyuka por unos momentos, pero luego clavo una mirada asesina y molesta al hombre pervertido frente a ellos, al percatarse de que corría peligro ese hombre corrió y el rubio fue tras él, dejando total mente confundida a aquella tercera persona

-perdóneme por favor-el rubio lo logro alcázar, ya que se había tropezado a unas pocas cuadras-no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé en esto, por favor perdóneme-se arrodillo frente al joven-por favor no me reporte…tengo familia e hijos-

-entonces vaya a casa ahora mismo-

-si, como usted ordene-se levanto y estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Goenji lo tomo del cuello del abrigo y lo tiro al piso -¿Por qué? si ya me iba-

-¿no olvida algo?-

-¿que?-

-el zapato démelo-

-a…si, si aquí tiene-

-ahora váyase-

-claro…adiós-

Al volver el rubio noto que la peli-morada aun lo esperaba y se acercó a ella enfadado, se paro frente a ella y tiro su zapato al suelo

-gracias-se coloco el zapato y luego levanto sus ojos para verle con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro-¿estabas buscándome?, acaso ¿estabas preocupado? –

-no…compre esto-señalo una bolsa llena de comida que tenia en sus manos

-¿entonces como apareciste aquí en el momento preciso?-

-probablemente porque no tengo suerte-la miro fijo-pero de todas formas, tu…en una situación en la que alguien puede renunciar a ese zapato… ¿Por qué tu?...-

-porque es un regalo de tu mamá y hoy es el primer día que los uso-

-oye pero aun asi…ah…olvídalo-

Por fin otra vez en casa, esa extraña y horrible experiencia quería ser olvidada por ambos.

-estudia…vamos tu puedes- desde el regreso a casa Fuyuka se había encerrado en su cuarto a "estudiar", pero la verdad en esos momentos su concentración era nula _~ ¿porque hizo eso? ¿Cómo apareció de repente en el momento justo?~ _esas y otras dudas eran lo único que rondaba por su cabeza-ah! Vamos Fuyuka que acaso no tienes orgullo, deja de pensar en él-se regañaba a si misma –es cierto debo estudiar y le enseñare a no ser tan presumido-

Horas y horas pasando las hojas de los libros de estudio sin entender ni una sola letra o número en ello, "porque demonios se necesita una letra para conocer un numero eso no tiene sentido". Cada frase o problema en esos libros eran un código secreto para ella-estoy acabada-

**toc toc…**

-Fuyuka… ¿estas despierta?-

-si-se levanto y abrió la puesta, viendo de pie frente a la puerta a la madre de quien la salvo hace unos momentos, sosteniendo un bandeja repleta de comida-aquí, come esto-

-gracias, entra por favor-

-estas estudiando muy fuerte-

-e…etto…no, solo estaba sentada ahí-

-deberías descansar un poco-la miro y comenzó a reírse sin razón aparente-jaja….¡siempre quise hacer esto!...venir con una merienda, y pedir que descansaras-

-Goenji ¿no come meriendas?-

-no, el raramente estudia-aquello hizo que la peli-morada se atragantara con un trozo de fruta que había puesto en su boca

-cof cof… ¿él no estudia? –

-asi es, el solo duerme-

-p-pero siempre consigue las puntuaciones más altas…entonces…realmente es un genio-

-¿en serio?-se sentó frente el computado y comenzó su búsqueda en el internet-¿altas puntuaciones?, él no parece muy feliz por eso-

-mmm… ¿tienes un blog?-

-¡si! Soy una blogger poderosa-

-¡ah!, ¿tienes 200 comentarios?-

-asi es mira…aquí esta Yuka-le mostro una foto de su hija con un traje blanco sonriente frente el mar-Yuka es una niña insolente, pero ama a su hermano mayor-

-se ve adorable-

-apuesto que tú también eras muy linda cuando pequeña… ¿tienes un álbum? Quiero verlo-

-esta bien-

Ambas se sentaron a mirar fotos de la pequeña Fuyuka. Cuando pequeña tenia su pelo hasta los hombros, recogido por dos coleta-ah, que linda-ambas estaban entretenidas viendo las fotos hasta que se detuvieron en una foto familiar, en la que estaban tres personas -¿es tu mamá?-

-si-

-oh, que hermosa, no hay duda de que heredaste su belleza-

-para ser honesta, no recuerdo mucho de mí mamá…ella murió cuando yo tenía 3 años-

-ya veo…-

-pero ella es la razón por la que siempre atesoro ese álbum…para no olvidarla nunca-

-oh…hay comentarios en las fotos-

-si yo los escribí-

- a ver… **"fuimos con mi papá a la playa, conocí a un niño raro… por un momento creí que era una niña parecía avergonzado de usar un traje de baño, pero era muy dulce, me hizo muy feliz tener un nuevo amigo…espero volver a verlo algún día"** - _~ ¿la playa?...cuando Goenji tenía cinco, fuimos a la playa…y me comento… ¿podría ser?~_-jajajajaja~-

-¿ocurre algo?-

-no…no es nada solo un viejo recuerdo, nada más-

-…ah…-

-…eres tan adorable-

-¿Cómo era Goenji cuando niño?-

-¡ah! ¡Fuyuka! ¿Quieres que te muestre algo realmente interesante?-

La madre salió unos momentos del cuarto y regreso con un álbum en sus manos

-¿ah? ¿Quien esta niña?...se parece a Goenji…-

-¿en serio?-

-si, mire realmente son iguales- señalaba con sus dedo una foto de Goenji y una de la misteriosa niña

-es Goenji-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-esa niña…es Goenji-tomo el álbum y comenzó a pasar las hojas-mira…-le mostraba a Fuyuka una foto de Goenji haciendo una especie de aegyo con sus manos-cuando estaba embarazada de él…era un bebe realmente tranquilo, le gustaba comer, sandias, fresas y uvas…asi que pensaba que era una niña…esa es la razón por la que compre ropa, zapatos y juguetes para niña. Pero él nació siendo un niño, ¿pero que debía hacer? ¿Tirar todas las cosas que compre?-

-es verdad, pero…-

-yo no te dije esto, pero mi sueño había sido que mi primer hijo fuera una niña…por esta razón crie a Goenji, como una niña por un tiempo…pero sabes una vez que fuimos a la playa, él se sintió expuesto. En ese momento creí que Goenji estaba asustado…es por eso que creo que él es una persona tan fría…después de todo lo que paso-

-a…-

-¡ah! Una cosa mas…aun tengo la película…jiji…después de ver esto…ya no pensaras más en él como un genio-

**A la mañana siguiente, en el salón de clases…**

-¡hey! ¿Qué pasa?-

-Fuyu-chan ¿Por qué te ríes sola? –

-¿yo?-

-si-

-¿me pregunto porque?-Fuyuka continuo riendo

-oye ¿es el efecto secundario de alguna droga? ¿O qué?-bromeo Aki

-oh… ¿Goenji?...- -¿qué hace aquí?- comenzaron a susurrar sus compañeros de clase

-¿a quien buscas?- se acercó una chica a él

-Fuyuka…-logro divisarla con la mirada atrayendo su atención

-¿yo?-

-si…ven-

-¿Qué ocurre?-se acercó a él

-Fuyuka, toma tu uniforme de deportes y sígueme-

-¿uniforme de deportes? ¿Por qué?-

-solo hazlo-

Ambos se dirigieron al patio trasero de la escuela, un lugar "privado", las ventanas que daban vista al patio eran de pared completa, las personas podían tener vista a ellos, pero afortunadamente los vidrios eran aprueba de ruido asi que no los podían escucharlos

-parece que están intercambiando algo-comentaba Haruna a todos desde la ventana

-su… ¿uniforme de deportes?-completo Aki

**En el patio…**

-ah, esto es realmente molesto-comento el rubio mientras vea a la multitud de personas casi pegada a las ventanas

-¿Qué?, esta bien si lo usas-

-¿Qué?- ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-tu solías usar ropa de niña ¿no es cierto?-volteo a verle a la cara-estas acostumbrado a la ropa de niña-él solo la miro con rabia mientras reía. Ella metió su mano a uno de sus bolcillos y saco una dulce y vergonzosa foto de Goenji vestido de niña

-¡hey! ¿De donde sacaste eso? ¡Regrésamela!-ambos comenzaron a correr alrededor de un árbol llamando mucho la atención de sus espectadores

-¿Qué hacen?-pregunto Haruna

-¿son pareja o que?-se sorprendió Aki

-¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- Se acercó una histérica Natsumi empujando a todos. Iba a salir corriendo hacia el patio y armar un gran escandalo, pero fue detenida por Haruna

-¿Qué pasa?-

-h-hermano-

-¡ah! ¡Ese imbécil!-ahora Kido también había sido detenido, pero por Aki y algunos otros compañeros-¡ahhh! ¡Suéltenme!¡ ¡Kazemaru, aki, Sakuma , Kabeyama! ¡¿Qué hacen?!-

Goenji aún seguía persiguiéndola, pero debía admitirlo _~es rápida~_-¡Hey! ¡Ya vasta! ¡Regrésamela!-

-espera un momento, te la regresare…con una condición-

-¿condición?, ¿Qué condición?-

-ayúdame a estudiar-

-¿que?-

-ayúdame a obtener una puntuación alta en los exámenes-

-¿sabias que solo falta una semana para el examen?-

-por supuesto, por favor ayúdame a estudiar, ayúdame a entrar en la sala especial de estudios –

-¿crees que puedo hacer milagros?, lo que me pides es imposible…no soy un dios-

-entiendo-ella se giro mirando a sus compañeros en la ventana-¡CHICOS, MIREN!- Levanto lo más que pudo la fotografía en sus manos

-¡hey!-Goenji la acorralo en un árbol, bloqueando las salidas con sus brazos y dejando su rostro muy cerca del de ella _~que situación más incómoda~_-Fuyuka…eres más molesta de lo que pensaba, que acaso eres tan idiota que olvidaste la apuesta…si pones un pie en la sala de estudio, tendré que llevarte en mi espalda. ¿Ahora me pides que te ayude a estudiar?, ¿y te lleve en mi espalda?-

-si me ayuda, olvidare la apuesta... ¿crees que soy asi de mezquina?-lo miro a los ojos, al parecer él si pensaba asi de ella y eso le molesto-¡ya deja de molestar! ¡No te preocupes! Además ya no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ti-

-¿en serio?-su tono de voz cambio ahora era mas dulce se acercó mucho mas al rostro de Fuyuka dejando apenas unos milímetros de distancia, era incomodo para ella que estuviera tan cerca de su rostro inclusive podía sentir su respiración

**Con los demás…**

-¡Ahhh!-  
-¡Ahhh!-  
-¡Ahhh!-

-¡ese idiota la…!-Kido aún seguía siendo detenido por sus compañeros, pero cada vez era mas difícil-¡lo voy a matar!-

Durante la noche la cena transcurría tranquila, demasiado calmada y silenciosa para el gusto de todos, era extraño no ver a los dos jóvenes casi matándose con la mirada

-ejem…Fuyuka ¿Qué merienda te gustaría comer hoy?-

-¿Qué ?Fuyuka, hija ¿tu estudias?-

-si, ¿Por qué te sorprende papá?, que malo eres-

-mamá puedes preparar una merienda para dos de ahora en adelante-

-oh, ¿porque?-miro a su hijo con una indescriptible sorpresa en su rostro-no puede ser ¿mi hijo Goenji Shuya estudiando?-

-nada dulce o grasoso, no le hace bien a la memoria…mmm…algo de pan y aceite de oliva y yema de huevo también –

-…si…claro…-

-bien, gracias por la comida, me levanto primero-

-hermano ayúdame a estudiar a mí también-Yuka intento levantarse pero fue detenida por su madre

-tú estudiaras conmigo…hija-

**En la habitación…**

-oye Fuyuka llevas horas leyendo la misma frase…algo tan sencillo como esto… ¿ni siquiera lo sabes?- la miro con fastidio mientras tomaba sus apuntes-lo diré claramente…no vuelvas a la escuela…nunca mas-

-Eesh…-tomo una hoja de papel y comenzó a resolver uno de los puntos de su libro de taller de estudios para matemáticas

-¿Qué es lo que tanto estas haciendo?-

-a…espera-el tomo la hoja de papel y se la quedo viendo –lo entendí mal ¿verdad?-

-c-como demonios pudo terminar esto asi… ¿Dónde esta la formula?-

-¿formula? ¿que con eso?-

-a…idiota…-_ ~como rayos llego a tercer año~_-bien, comenzare con lo mas simple primero-

-bien…-

-presta atención…primero "X" es un numero desconocido que debes encontrar… entonces ¿Qué es "X"?-

-¿que?-

-te pregunte ¿Qué es "X"?, lo acabo de decir-

-n-no se ¿Qué es?...-

-si, no sabes que es "X" ya que es un número desconocido –

-aaa…-

-bien, X=30 a la potencia 30x10… ¨ (etc. Etc. Etc.)¨-

Pasaron unos minutos en aquel problema matemático y Fuyuka tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, estaba completamente confundida, no entendía ni una sola palabra que salía de los labios del moreno y comenzaba a desesperarse

-entonces X=10^2=100, pero se supone que debemos escribirlo en un número binario, ¿entonces cual es?-

-¿que?-

-¿Qué es 100 como número binario?, trata de calcularlo-

-¿q-que significa eso?-

-¡ah! ¡voy a enloqueser!...tsk…¿entiendes lo que es un decimal binario?-

-si…10, 20, 30…-

-Y ¿un número binario?-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-cielos…el mundo se esta quedando sin genios-

-¿que?-

- Albert Einstein murió, Beethoven se quedo sordo y a mi…-se le quedo viendo fijo lo cual la hizo enfadar

-¡¿Qué quisiste decir?! Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo del número binario?

-ah…no tienes remedio… un número binario es una forma de demostrar 1 y 0-

-¿Porqué? ¿Cuál es su uso?-

-para eso esta la computadora ¿no?-

-¿computadora?-

-eres un caso completamente perdido-

-¡oye!-

-no es broma, Tu idiotez ¿es enfermedad o costumbre?-

-¡oye quien te crees tu q…!-el rubio cubrió su boca con su mano para que dejara de hablar

-shhh-coloco uno de sus dedos sobre su boca- Es mejor callar y dejar que piensen que eres un idiota a hablar y demostrarlo ¿sabias?-

-¡oye te pedí que por favor me ayudara, no que me insultaras!-

-no es mi culpa que tu te lo busques ¿Por qué no te rindes y ya?-

-¿porque? pienso que es divertido-

-¿hay muchas cosas que no sabes?-

-Eesh… ¡¿tú lo sabes todo?!-tomo un poster junto a ella y se lo enseño-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-eh?-

-jmm…Yesung, Kangin, Shindong , Sungmin ,Eunhyuk, Siwon , Donghae, Ryeowook ,Kyuhyun, Heechul , Kibum , Leeteuk…son integrantes de SJ ¿lo sabias?-

-...-

- Super Junior apareció por primera vez en Televisión en SBS Inki Gayo el seis de noviembre del 2005, el grupo interpretó su primer single "Twins (Knock Out)". Twins y You are the one, aparecieron Online el 11 de noviembre del 2005 como single, pero el álbum completo no salió hasta el 7 de Diciembre del mismo año-

-…-

-¿y bien?-

-… ¿qué?-

-jmm…no es que yo no sepa, solo tenemos gustos diferentes…además del logaritmo ¿Qué más?-

-ah…-

Al final de tanto estudiar ninguno pudo resistir ni un momento mas despierto, el cansancio era insoportable, ambos cayeron rendidos sobre la pequeña mesita de estudios uno junto al otro, con sus rostros apuntando al otro

-disculpen mi interrupción, aquí les traigo la merienda…- Shiawase quedo perpleja viendo esa escena, la lleno de sentimientos y felicidad-que escena tan romántica tenemos aquí-saco una cámara de su bolsillo y tomo una foto sin que se dieran cuenta

**En la escuela (día del examen)…**

-~aaaaaahhhhhhh~-la peli-morada y rubio subían las escaleras hacia su lugar designado para el examen-no puedo creer que ya sea el día del examen-

-mi salón esta aquí-

-a si, mi salón esta mas allá, nos vemos-el rubio estaba a punto de entra pero se detuvo en seco

-suerte…-al decir esto el ni siquiera la miro solo continuo su camino

-¿y esa amabilidad?...que chico mas extraño…-

Por fin llego el momento esperado, la hoja de respuesta y la de preguntas estaban frete a ellas

-no…no lo puedo creer-se repetía a si misma

-chicos el examen se dividirá en 5 partes, por favor den su mejor esfuerzo-

-se…sé las respuestas-

Asi fue como comenzó a escribir sus respuestas una por una con mucha seguridad

-ahh…Fuyu-chan ¿Cómo te fue?-

-creo que… bien-

-¿Por qué tan segura?-

-te avergonzaras más tarde-

Las tres amigas salieron a ver la cartelera de anuncios, por primera vez había mucho alboroto entre la clase C.

-a ver…#1…Goenji Shuya…vaya ese chico tiene un record intacto-una marca perfecta en verdad _~aun…cuando no pudo dormir bien por mi culpa…en verdad es un genio~_

Al otro lado de la cartelera otra persona por primera ves se interesaba por los resultado, ubicado en el sector de los últimos lugares Goenji buscaba un nombre en especifico-…al parecer esa tonta lo logro- se marcho luego de eso, pero no sin antes ser visto por la peli-morada

-oye…felicidades por tu puntuación perfecta, es todo un record-

-por supuesto que lo conseguí, por primera vez en toda mi vida estudie como loco ¿Cómo no obtener una puntuación perfecta?-

-Eesh…tan presumido como siempre-

-felicidades a ti también-

-eh?-

-¿no viste tu puntuación?-

-¿yo?... ¡¿yo?!-

Asi era al revisar nuevamente los resultado estaba su nombre. #50 Fuyuka Kudo.

-ya…ya lo vi…g-gracias-el rubio extendió su mano hacia ella y ella la tomo con la suya-de verdad muchas gracias Goenji-

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-se soltó de su agarre-no…me refiero a eso…esa cosa-

-ah… ¿esto?-saco la foto de su bolsillo y la levanto alto para mostrársela

-¡no la saques tan abiertamente!-la arrebato de sus manos rápidamente –no la vuelvas a sacar-

Él se volteo como siempre y comenzó a caminar, pero a lo lejos –Goenji ¡GRACIAS!-. Por primera vez durante mucho tiempo una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del rubio, no sabia el ¿Por qué? Pero ese simple "gracias" le llenaba de felicidad.


	5. Capitulo 5 IDIOTEZ

**IDIOTEZ **

_Me entierro en el silencio _

_Fuera de la ventana la lluvia, el frio y el viento son olvidados _

_Pelaba contra la soledad, hasta que llegaste aquí. A este lugar_

_Este sonido de lluvia ¿es tu voz? ¿Quién me llama? ¿por qué lo haces? _

Él se marchaba como siempre, pero a lo lejos se escuchaba un –Goenji ¡GRACIAS!-. Que le hizo detenerse solo por unos instantes. Por primera vez durante mucho tiempo una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del rubio, no sabia el ¿Por qué? Pero ese simple "gracias" le llenaba de felicidad.

-¡HEY! ¡DETENTE!-resonó la voz de la maestra Hitomiko

-si… ¿yo?- le pregunto el rubio

-sí, tu Goenji Shuya. Con todos los estudiantes como testigos ¿como puedes huir?-

-¿que?-

-si nuestra querida Fuyu-chan podía entrar a la sala especial de estudios, prometiste que la llevarías en tu espalda-

-no, no maestra nosotros cancelamos eso…no tiene porque…-intento explicar la de ojos azules, pero su maestra la detuvo

-¡¿de que hablas?! , una oportunidad asi es única-

-pero…eso no…-el la miro furioso pero a la ves con algo de decepción en sus ojos- ¡él no tiene que hacerlo!-

-cuando me dijiste que querías entrar a la sala especial de estudios, no puse mucha esperanza en ti. Ni siquiera te ayude ¡eres grandiosa Fuyuka! ¡Salvaste mi orgullo!-

-pero…maestra…-

-Y tu ¿eres un hombre?, ¡no puedes cumplir una simple promesa!-

-¡no es asi maestra!-

-¡llévala en tu espalda!-

-¡alto!-la peli-morada se dirigió hacia él un poco avergonzada –no saques conclusiones, yo no tuve nada que ver con esto-

-Fuyuka, sé que hiciste esto, no importa la situación eres una amenaza publica-

-¡¿que?!-levanto su tono de voz sin querer -¿amenaza?-

-si una amenaza-

-bien, entonces ¿puedo decirle a todos que vivimos juntos?-

-¿estas loca?-

-¿entonces que se supone que haga?-

-¿Qué es esto?- / -¿Qué hacen?-susurraban Aki y Haruna mientras observaban la escena

-actúas como si fueras inocente, pero al final siempre te sales con la tuya ¿no Fuyuka?-

-te digo que yo no…-

-no tolero personas como tu-

-¿Qué? Realmente estás presionado… ¿Qué esperas de mí?- Goenji se puso de espaldas frente a ella agachándose un poco

-sube-

-no quiero-

-¿Qué quieres decir con "no quiero"? ¡Si te sientes tan agraviada solo sube!-Goenji estaba alterado, la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza

-te dije que no quiero-intento zafarse de su agarre-¡suéltame!-

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-interrumpió un moreno de cabello trenzado-¡Goenji Shuja suelta su muñeca en este instante!-

El rubio solo lo ignoro, haciendo que se enojara mas y se precipitara a soltarlo -¡dije que la soltaras!-

-¿eres tú de nuevo?-

-si ¿y que?-lo miro con enojo y luego volteo a ver a quien ahora estaba a su lado-Fuyuka, escuche las noticias, perdóname por no creer en ti cuando decías que estabas estudiando-él también se coloco de espaldas frente a ella agachándose un poco- Fuyuka…no deberías de estar perdiendo el tiempo con _"esta cosa" _mira, él ni siquiera sabe lo que es cumplir una promesa yo si-la tomo de la mano, el rubio se percato de eso y lo molesto un poco

-Hey, ven aquí- rápidamente la jalo hacia el tomando su otra mano

-¡tu delincuente aléjate de ella!-la jalo aun con más fuerza -¡súbanla deprisa!- le ordeno a sus amigo y así lo hicieron, Kazemaru, Sakuma y Kabeyama subieron a Fuyuka a su espalda contra su voluntad

-¡oye Kido bájame!-

-¡Hey ¿qué crees que haces?!- Aki y Haruna le gritaban mientras corrían tras él

Él de piel canela solo se quedo inmóvil ante tal espectáculo y preguntándose _~ ¿Por qué… reaccione de esa manera?~_-tsk…que problemática-

**En algún lugar de la escuela…**

-¡bajame!-

-¡vamos, vamos!-

-¿vas a seguir perdiendo el tiempo asi?-

-Fuyuka ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?-

-¡bajame!-

-¡hey hermano!-grito Haruna a lo lejos siendo seguida por Aki

-oh! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?!-

-¡Hey, apúrate! ¡No estoy bromando! ¡Bájame ahora!

-bájala ahora Kido-

-ridículo-mascullo Aki

Después de un largo recorrido alrededor de la escuela, Kido por fin bajo a Fuyuka de su espalada, mientras sus amigas caían al suelo después de tanto correr

-o…oye Kido ¿Por qué no tienes tacto?- dijo Aki casi sin aliento

-¿Qué hice?-

-¿Cómo puedes llevártela asi en una situación como esa?-

-¿en serio hice algo tan malo?-

-¡si, si lo hiciste! ¡Por supuesto que hiciste algo malo!-

-¿Por qué crees que Fuyu-chan estudio tan duro?...eres un cabeza de chorlito-

-¿de verdad?...Fuyuka… ¿a ti aun te gusta ese imbécil de Shuya?, incluso cuando te humillo asi ¿aun te gusta?-

-¡no! ¡¿Por qué me gustaría una persona como él?! ¡¿Qué tiene de grandioso ese imbécil?!-

-…menos mal…-susurro el de goggles

-él tiene una espada en lugar de lengua, tiene un talento especial para hacer que las personas se sientan mal, es un egoísta y un imbécil ¡el imbécil mas grosero de todos! –

-y ahora que ¿ya no te gusta?-pregunto Aki

-¡no me gusta!-

-si tú lo dices-

-cambiando de tema Fuyu-chan ¿conseguiste entrar en la sala especial de estudio?-dijo Haruna más calmada

-si-

-es cierto, me alegro mucho por ti-

-impresionante ¿verdad Haruna?-

-si, ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

**En la sala de profesores…**

-¡maestra Hitomiko!-

-¿si? Director-

-¿no le parece que hay algo extraño con la alumna Fuyuka Kudo?-

-si director, ella siempre ha sido un tanto extraña-

-no me refería a eso-

-¿director?

-como es posible que un alumno de la clase C. consiguiera entrar a la sala especial de estudios ¿tiene alguna idea?-

-mi alumna se esforzó mucho por ese lugar…-

-mas bien ¿quizás hubo trampa no cree maestra?-

-¿trampa?... ¿en la clase C.? ¿De verdad lo cree director?-

-hmm…tiene razón…pero aun así ¿como una de las peores alumnas en cuestión de meses entro entre los mejores?-

-la verdad no le veo nada de extraño-

-ejem…no tiene caso, la verdad debemos organizar los eventos especiales para cada una de las clases la clase B. ira a un picnic el problema son las clase A. y C.-

-si, señor-

-muy bien que les parece si…-

-tengamos una competencia atlética-interrumpió la profesora Hitomiko

-mmm…me parece buena idea la clase de la maestra Hitomiko contra a clase del maestro Utsunomiya-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué nuestra clase tiene que…?-

-dijiste que tu clase es mejor que la mía en todo ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no hacemos una prueba?...

-bien esta decidido, este viernes será-

**En la casa Shuya…**

-eh? ¿Competencia atlética?-

-si… al parecer será una competencia entre la clase A. y la clase C.-

-oh, eso quiere decir que ¿ustedes dos competirán?-pronunciaba la madre alegre mientras señalaba a Fuyuka y a Goenji-¡que divertido! Pero ¿a quien apoyare? ¡Tengo dudas con eso!-

-mamá…tu… ¿estas pensando en ir?-

-por supuesto, también voy a tomar muchas fotos-

-¡solo es una competencia atlética de la escuela!-

-¿y que? ¿Acaso una madre no puede apoyar a su hijo?-

-hmp, ¿Qué tienen de divertido los deportes de todos modos?-interrumpió Yuka

-ah… ¿Yuka no tienes un examen de saltar la soga pronto?¿cuando es?-

-¡no lo sé! ¿Cuál es el punto de saltar la cuerda?-

-¿quieres que te enseñe? Soy buena saltando la cuerda-

-de ninguna manera dejaría que una tonta como tú me ayudara-

-¡Yuka!, Fuyuka solo te quiere ayudar-

-no la necesito-

**Viernes, en la escuela (competencia atletica)…**

El patio de la Escuela estaba bien adornado repleto de actividades e instrumentos musicales, también se encontraban allí algunas de las familias de los competidores

-waw, sí que está muy animado aquí-comento Haruna a sus amigas

-si la clase se C. esta muy animada pero la clase A….-la clase a no tenia ningún interés en competir habían personas leyendo, charlando e incluso durmiendo

-a la clase A. no le interesa para nada-

-vamos, vamos la primera competencia va a comenzar-

-¡miren la carrera de 100 metros esta por comenzar!-

En la carrera de 100 metros participaban solo 5 personas, hombres para ser más específicos, entre ellos dos personas en especial llamaban la atención del público, debido a tanto alboroto en la pista

-¡escucha bien _niñato mimado_, ni creas que voy a perder contra ti!-

-has lo que quieras ni que me importara-

-¡¿que?! Idiota más vale que tu clase este lista para ver al "gran" Goenji Shuya quedar en último lugar-

-en sus marcas…listos… -***¡BANG!***

La competencia dio inicio al principio Kido y Goenji iban muy reñidos

**Mientras tanto tras los arbustos…**

*chick*el flash de una cámara-¡Oh! ¡Goenji, tu puedes hijo!- *chick*

-¡Goenji! ¡Tu puedes!- tres chicas le hacían barra-¡Goenji Gana!-

-¡hey! ¡shhhh!-

-señora Goenji ¿Cómo estás?-

-yo…espera… ¿nos conocemos?-

-jiji si soy Natsumi Raimon, mi madre y usted trabajaron juntas en un proyecto-

-¿Raimon?... ¡ah!, si ha pasado mucho tiempo-volteo a ver con curiosidad el cartel que sostenía en sus manos "Goenji-kun ¡Gana!"-pero, ¿están animando a Goenji?-

-¡si!-

-ah…eso es bueno para mí entonces…-

-¿eh?-

-estaba debatiendo a quien animar…tu ánima a Goenji entonces-

-¿que?-

*chick* *chick*

**En la competencia…**

-waw Kido es rápido-decía Aki sorprendida

-jamás creí que mi hermano pudiera ganar… ¿tú qué crees Fuyu-chan?-

-eh? ¿Fuyu-chan?

La peli-morada se había ido justo después de que la carrera se terminara dejando a sus amigas hablando solas sin dancen cuenta, ella había ido a buscar a Goenji, si era cierto que lo odiaba por ser como era, pero también sentía que le debía una por todo lo que paso con relación a la apuesta

-¡Goenji!-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-oye ¿también participaras en la carrera de relevos?-

-si, soy el último-

-eh?...eso quiere decir que volverás a correr contra Kido-aunque continuaba caminando el volteo a verla solo con sus ojos por un instante ¿Por qué siempre tenía que mencionar al _Rasta_?-sabes me sentí un poco aliviada cuando perdiste…fue como si pudiera decir "vaya, hasta Goenji Shuya puede perder alguna vez", como si fueras igual que nosotros o algo así-

-no me rebajes a tu nivel-

-eh?-

-no hay manera de que pusiera todo mi empeño en algo tan absurdo-

-¿entonces, se lo pusiste fácil a los demás competidores?…ni siquiera te esforzarte-

-por fin algo que entiendes…-

-¡vasta de tu arrogancia! ¡Es solo una escusa para un mal perdedor!-

-¿a quien llamas mal perdedor?-

-¡pues a ti! ¡Si no lo eres por lo menos demuéstralo!-

La carrera de relevos mixta dio inicio la clase C. con mucha facilidad iba en el 1 lugar, marcaban un buen tiempo y tenían confianza de sobra, como no tenerla después de todo ya llevaban ganadas 2 de las 3 competencias, además de que ninguno en la clase A. tenia interés en ganar, solo esperaban que todo ese revoloteo terminara rápido y pudieran volver a estudias

-¡Fuyuka tu puedes!- era el tercer relevo quien debía entregarle el bastón al ultimo para poder ganar, pero, nadie sabe si fue cuestión de vista ángulo, cansancio o simple estupidez pero cuando Fuyuka, que estaba a punto de entregar el bastón a Kido o eso se suponía, termino entregándoselo a su adversario el chico rubio junto a su compañero que le sonreía como príncipe antes de recibirlo

-idiota…-se burlo al ver la tontería que había cometido la peli-morada del equipo contrario y salir corriendo cuando le entregaron el bastón que si le correspondía

-¡Fuyuka!...rápido, rápido ¡el bastón!- la vos de su compañero la despertó de su confusión, estaba totalmente avergonzada, la clase A. había tomado ventaja por su culpa-¡no te preocupes!...-

Kido salió corriendo tras Goenji pero ya era tarde él estaba a punto de cruzar la meta

-¡la clase A. es la ganadora del tercer evento!-

-¡Aaaaa!-/-Goenji-kun ¡sí!-

-doy terminados los eventos de hoy-

La clase A. comenzó a celebrar esa pequeña victoria, mientras la clase C. Perseguía a Fuyuka por haber cometido tal estupidez

-¡acaso eres idiota!-

-¡en que estabas pensando!-

-waaa…lo siento-

La felicidad de la clase A. era gigantesca, pero mas aun la felicidad de un persona en especifico, se había divertido, la había pasado bien con todos y había dado lo mejor de si por primera vez, pero eso no era todo, por primera vez sentía algo cálido en su pecho, no sabia que era pero después de esa pequeña equivocación de la peli-morada se sentía mas vivo y lo demostró con un sonrisa sincera en su rostro que nadie pudo ver…o eso creía *chick*

-oye Fuyu-chan ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-es cierto perdimos por tu culpa-

-lo siento-

-ahhh-se acercó la maestra a la conversación-ni pensar que yo les iba a traer pizza si ganábamos los 3 eventos-

-¡QUE!-/-todo es tu culpa Fuyuka-/-un error así solo lo comete un idiota-/-por tu culpa no hay pizza-/

-yo les traeré pizza-entro una mujer hermosa al lugar

-s-señora Shiawase ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-vine a apoyarte Fuyuka-

-disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?-

-…mmm…soy fan de Fuyuka-

La señora Shiawase fue muy amable en llevarles pizza, comieron, celebraron, bebieron malteadas y al final se tomaron algunas fotos en grupo, aunque se acababan de conocer la mamá de Goenji en unos minutos ya se había convertido en una mas de la clase C.

**En la noche, casa de los Shuya…**

-ay…me duele todo el cuerpo…-la peli-morada se encontraba recostada en su cama, inmóvil por el dolor de su cuerpo-Ou…iré por un poco de ungüento- .Al salir por la puerta "casi a arrastras" se encontró con Goenji que estaba cómodamente sentado en el balcón frente a su cuarto tranquilamente escuchando música

-¿no duermes?-

-oh, Goenji, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí-se acercó a él con lentitud, como sus piernas se lo permitían-¿Cuándo llegaste?-

-estas quemada-la peli-morada reacciono cubriendo su rostro, pero sus brazos le dolieron demasiado, esto lo noto el con solo verla-¿como no va a doler cuando trabajaste tan duro por eso?-se le quedo viendo-trabajas duro sin importar que…-

-tengo que trabajar duro- le interrumpió-te envidio eres bueno en todo-

-también soy bueno en el futbol, natación, tenis y baloncesto-

-Eesh…cuan orgulloso…-

-me estuviste incitando-hablo seco. ¿Debía preguntarle? Sentía que si, pero su orgullo le aclaraba un rotundo NO…- ¿Por qué terminaste entregándome el bastón?-

-una equivocación la comete cualquiera- contesto rápidamente, no quería levantar sospechas. Es más ni ella misma conocía el por qué, de cometer tremenda estupidez. A juzgar por el escrutinio de aquellos ojos azabaches, el moreno parecía no estar muy convencido - …ya deja de molestarme-

-¿no te molesta lo que dicen tus compañeros?-

-si…pero…tu mamá hoy nos compro pizza, asi que todo salió bien-

-¿mi mamá?-

-si-

-ja!...vaya…sabes usualmente en las familias son los hijos los que se meten en problemas, pero en nuestro caso, siempre es ella-

-¿te molesta?...creo que tu mamá es increíble y muy amable-

-¿Qué tan amable?-

-muy amable, hoy vino y nos subió el animo a todos, en verdad nos divertimos mucho con ella…me sentí bendecida-

-¿bendecida?-

-si, mi mamá nunca fue a mi escuela…murió muy temprano…pero aunque siempre estuve con mi papá y lo agradezco no me sentía bendecida de manera especial…hoy, sentí que mi mamá fue a verme-

-yo…voy a buscar un poco de ungüento-

-gracias-

-por cierto…-

-eh?-

-hoy…-el moreno se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escalera-te veías linda-

-eh?... ¿que?...-


	6. Capitulo 6 LA VERDAD

**LA VERDAD **

_Soy invisible a pesar de que estoy frente a ti_

_¿Por qué no puedes mirarme? _

_Me he vuelto cada vez más invisible, al final desapareceré. Si tan solo me encontraras_

_Verías mi corazón roto, cortado y agrietado,_

_Podrías ver cómo me derrumbo en pedazos, con mi negro_

_Y golpeado corazón _

La familia, la felicidad, las sonrisas. Después del término de los exámenes y la competencia atlética, la familia Goenji junto a los Kudo, decidieron ir a celebrar al "restaurante" del padre de Fuyuka.

-jajaja-

-no les parece que esta celebración…ya es un poco tarde ¿no?-

-si-se levantó el señor Kudo-pero es que el hecho de que Fuyuka lograra un gran puntaje en los exámenes, no ocurre todos los días-

-¡papá!-

-pero…-se giró hacia Goenji- Shuya Goenji…¡muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hija!-

-eh? N-no, yo no…-

-ese no es el caso-interrumpió la señora Shiawase-gracias a Fuyu-chan Shuya pudo aprender y experimentar de esto-

-ya que todos estamos agradecidos…deberíamos beber en un día como este-comento el señor Goenji-como la homenajeada ¿te gustaría beber un trago?-

-¿yo?-

-claro-

Una copa, dos copas, tres copas… ¿podía haber un límite? Claro, cuando se acabara la botella. Una reunión familiar aburrida, una chica medio borracha. Goenji esperaba que todo terminara pronto y justo cuando pensó que había llegado a su fin, ambos "adultos" comenzaron a cantar a capella

-¡que felicidad! Shuya ¿Por qué no te unes?-

-¿estas borracha?-

-Eesh, que hijo tan amargado tengo. Vamos, levántate y canta una canción-

-oglblídelo- interrumpió Fuyuka, balanceándose de un lado para otro

-estas borracha-

- ¿Cuálf blorracha? Fi tobavia nof acablo m-mi cofpa-

-idiota-

-ah…tu…lladmafdonme afmenanza fublica-

-eh?-

-papá…ef dice qwe soy…una ifgnutil em todo-

-¿enserio?-

-ef dice qwe soflo mos aplobechanos de e-ellos-

-es así, ¿crees eso?-

-n-no, no es así-

-pues a mí me parece bien dicho-comento Yuka, para luego recibir una mirada fulminante de parte de sus padres

-¡Yuka!-

-¿qué?-

-Gofenji ¿le veldad fe clees tan femial?-

-¿femial?-

-fi,femial… tu…defgradas af las gersonas ¡eles falvado!-

-e-es tiempo de regresar a casa ¿no creen?-

-claro-

-¡shhh! Folo ne queles imtelumpil , folo fe blulas ym ne cliticlas ¡ifiota!-se sentó junto a su padre como pudo- folo hafes comnemtalios hilientef ¡fe ofio!-

-¿estas realmente borracha?-

-pero Fuyu-chan ¿de verdad odias a mi hijo?, durante la competencia deportiva…yo pensaba que hacían una bella pareja…no sabía que te disgustaba tanto…-

-sip…le veldad ne difgufta…feñol y feñola Goefji, tamnben Yuka…uftedes fon femiales…femo Shufya Goefji ne difgufta-

-es así-sonrió prepotente –si tanto me odias ¿Por qué me escribiste "eso"?-

-¿esfo?-

-¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?-

-¿qwe?-

-_"desde hace mucho tiempo siento cosas por ti, sueño contigo y me hace feliz sentir que te tengo cerca aunque sé que no es así. La verdad con el tiempo he llegado a enamorarme y necesitarte como el alba necesita el sol, siento en mi interior cada vez que te veo…" –_

-¡ya! ¡cafllate ya!-lo miro asesina-falvado-

-Oh, Fuyu-chan ¿le escribiste una carta a Shuya?-

-entonces ¿él te gusta?-

-¡¿fe verfad qwieles fas cofsas así?! ¿Lo mefmorifaste para haferme qwedar nal?-

-recuerdo las cosas después de leerlas una vez ¿Qué podría hacer?-

-fe ofdio ¡ifiota!-

Larga discusión, después de esta última declaración Fuyuka callo inconsciente, todo estaban preocupado. Después de discutirlo un rato Goenji termino llevándola a casa _~que problemática~_

-…falvado…-se escuchó entre sueños

-tsk, de verdad que siempre te sales con la tuya-se detuvo en mitad de la calle-al final, termine cargándote en mi espalda-

-… ¿qwé?...-se encontraba hablado dormida

-dije…que eres genial…-

-mn…oye bafame… ¿por qwe ne eftas fargando?-

-oye… ¿no te había dejado de gustar?-

-¿Uh? Fi ya mo ne guftas-

-claro…si es así ¿Por qué tu corazón late tan rapido?-

-¿qwe?-

-¿estás bien?-la miro y vio que no entendía _~esta idiota~_-tu corazón ¿Qué no entiendes?...yo…parece peor de lo que esperaba-

-a qwe fe retfieres?-

-pues…si sigues así…nada…-

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela. Una tarde tranquila, el sol las calles, los arboles todo como se acostumbra. Aunque había algo fuera de lo común

-¿esa es la casa?-asomo su cabeza la castaña con mucha curiosidad

-si-

-wow, sí que es enorme-comento la de ojos verdes

-si- se apresuró la peli-morada-ahora, váyanse rápido, no sería bueno que Goenji las viera-comento mientras las empujaba en sentido contrario a la casa observada-me metería en problemas- Ignorando completamente las palabras de su amiga, como ya era costumbre, ambas se acercaron a la entrada-¡oigan! Por favor, váyanse-

-¿cuál es tu cuarto?-ignorada por sus amigas…completamente-¿Cuál es? Ese-

-váyanse…por favor-suplicaba

-es ese ¿cierto?-

-yo creo que es el de la derecha-

-oh, es cierto-

-por favor…-

-¡ah! Entonces el que esta junto al de Fuyu-chan…-

-sí, debe ser el de Goenji ¿no?-

-se los suplico…váyanse, estaré en problemas si no lo hacen-

-¿ya regresaste Fuyu-chan?- la voz de la madre de la casa se acercaba a la entrada-

-no puede ser ¡largo!-se dirigió a sus amigas

-oh, ya estás aquí-

-eh…ah…si-

-¿ellas son tus amigas?-

-si-

-bien ¿Por qué no entran?-

-¡no!-grito Fuyuka alterada, si Goenji se entera…está muerta-es decir…ellas solo tenían curiosidad…de saber en dónde vivo, ya se iban ¿cierto?-

Flashback…

_En la escuela…_

_-¿enserio? ¿También tiene aire acondicionado?-pregunto Aki atenta a las palabras de la peli-morada, mientras arreglaba su cabello_

_-si-_

_-Sabía que ellos tenían privilegios, pero no me imaginaba hasta qué punto- protesto Haruna_

_-escuche que cada uno tiene una computadora ¿es verdad?-_

_-sí y la velocidad del internet es asombrosa- _

_-Fuyuka buenos días-_

_-buenos días Kido-_

_-oye Fuyu-chan ¿podrías prestarme tus apuntes?-_

_-sí, Kido ¿podrías pasarme mi libro?-_

_-claro-Kido se levantó y cogió el libro, de repente algo callo bajo la mesa-parece que se cayó algo-se agacho lo recogió, y al momento de observarlo detenidamente, su expresión fue de completo horror-p-pero ¿Qué es esto?-_

_-¿qué?-Aki y Haruna se acercaron a ver _

_-¡¿Qué demonios?!-_

_-q-que ¿Qué es eso?-_

_En sus manos ahora se encontraba una pequeña fotografía de ella y Goenji, durmiendo sobre una pila de libros ~ ¡¿Qué es esto?!~_

_-oye Fuyu-chan ¿Qué es esto?-Aki arrebato la foto de sus manos, sosteniéndola frente a ella_

_-t-tu ¿dormiste con Goenji?-ese comentario atrajo a todo el salo, de verdad estaba en problemas_

_-no...Yo…eso no es-_

_Después de un rato la fotografía se esparció por toda la escuela, hasta llegar a una persona…Goenji-¡¿Qué rayos?!¡Fuyuka!-_


	7. Capitulo 7 SIN RESPIRAR

**SIN RESPIRAR **

_Quiero pensar que estos sentimientos inquietantes no existen_

_Somos dos personas que hemos vivido las mismas épocas, sin saberlo _

_Desde que éramos pequeños inconscientemente estábamos unidos_

_¿Y ahora?_

_Antes de saberlo he comenzado a adorarte_

_Y… ¿Por qué no quiero aceptarlo?_

¿Cómo era que el universo se las arreglaba para que todo resultara mal? Seguramente estaba en su contra y la odiaba, si era eso era lo más creíble. ¿De qué se quejaba? Simple la peli-morada, a pesar de sus muy variados intentos para que sus amigas se fueran a sus casas o que la señora Goenji desistiera de su invitación para que cenaran, fueron completamente inútiles ¿pueden creerlo? En estos momentos Aki, Haruna y la señora Goenji se encontraban hablando animosamente en el comedor, mientras disfrutaban de unos deliciosos y ella simplemente estaba de piedra a causa del miedo, estaba tan pálida que parecía fantasma. La simple idea de que el rubio entrara por esa puerta le aterraba.

-¿se están divirtiendo?-no puede ser Fuyuka pudo sentir como se le salía el alma al ver como el moreno traspasaba la puerta y la azotaba con rudeza, una clara indicación de que estaba molesto y ella muerta, pero del miedo

-regresaste hijo-hablo calmada Shiawase a su hijo, dándole la bienvenida

-Shu-niichan-saludo una sonriente Yuka a su hermano mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¡oye!-se dirigió a la peli-morada, ignorando olímpicamente a los demás presentes. Cosa que molesto a su hermanita-propagar la noticia ¿no es suficiente para ti?- la miro fulmínate y continuo sin esperar respuesta- ¿incluso traes personas para jugar y burlarte a espaldas de los demás?-

-sobre eso…- se intentó explicar Fuyuka con sus ojos azules vidriosos. Pero fue interrumpida por la pequeña castaña, quien todavía se encontraba en las escaleras

-ese asunto…acabo de enterarme-dirigió sus grandes ojos ámbar a lo azules con deprecio -¿te crees que esta es _tu_ casa?-

-fui yo quien les invito a entrar-corrigió su madre-¿acaso no es bueno? Tener visitas de vez en cuando-miro a ambos seria-ellas han sido muy amables y dulces ¿Cómo pueden tratarlas así? En especial a Fuyu-chan-hizo una pequeña pausa cerrando sus ojos en pose tranquila, esperando la reacción del mayor

-Fuyuka-se dirigió a la mencionada, sin importarle lo dicho por su madre-¿estas probando mi paciencia?-

-¿qué?-

-¡ya te había dicho que no anduvieras revoloteando por ahí como si nos conociéramos! ¡te dije claramente que no me molestaras!-se encontraba realmente molesto y eso solo irritaba a la oji-azul-¡deja de meterte y de afectar mi vida! ¡¿Qué más piensas hacer?! ¡Deja de actuar como si fueras algo mío! ¡Idiota!-sus amigas no podían más que mirarla con pesar y sentirse culpables por no haberle hecho caso

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-le recrimino la señora Goenji, ya más que harta por la actitud de su hijo-fui yo quien tomo las fotos y las puso en su libro como una sorpresa ¡¿acaso estuvo mal?! ¡¿Me gritaras a mí también?!-se mantuvo en pie con posición firme observándolo-¿Por qué eres así de violento con ella?-

-¡madre, tu también!-modero un poco el tono de su voz, estaba molesto pero aun así ahora se trataba de su madre-ahh…-suspiro un poco intentando calmarse-por favor cierra el blog de inmediato-

-¿qué?-le miro desconcertada-¿Qué derecho tienes para inferir en los hobbies e intereses de tu madre?-

-incomodar a tu hijo… ¿es tu hobbie? ¿Te parece divertido?-

-lo que quiero decir…-suspiro paciente-¿Qué tiene de malo algunos rumores? ¿Qué tiene de vergonzoso? Son solo rumore ¿no? ¿Porque te incomoda?-

_~¿Por qué me incomoda?~_quedo resonando en su cabeza , la verdad no lo sabía. Simplemente le molestaba, resignado subió las escaleras rumbo hacia su habitación, esa discusión no tenía sentido en lo absoluto

-n-nosotras ya debemos irnos-se incorporaron Aki y Haruna algo avergonzadas luego de que la presencia de Goenji había desaparecido

-nos vamos-susurro Aki apenada.

Pero la señora Goenji, insistiendo en que debían quedarse a cenar y aun por más que se negaban, nuevamente término consiguiéndolo

-¡oh cierto!-comento de repente muy emocionada la señora Shiawase desde la cocina-iremos a la playa este fin de semana, que les parece ¡¿quieren venir?!- se dirigió a ambas amigas

-¿e-este fin de semana?-

-sí, solo cambiamos algunos palanes y está bien ¿sí?-

¿Qué pensara Goenji?¿ya lo sabrá?. En lo más mínimo, lo único en lo que el moreno pensaba era en como alejarse de esa amenaza de cabellos purpuras, antes de querer ir a algún lugar con ella. Le importaba en lo más mínimo si se la tragaba un tiburón, es más mejor para él así por fin lo dejaría en paz.

-te ves tan linda-

-¿enserio lo creen?-

¿Qué era todo ese escándalo? Acaba de despertar algo desconcertado, había demasiado ruido en el primer piso, se tomó el tiempo necesario para que sus ojos negros se acostumbran a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de su habitación, observo el reloj sobre la mesa; faltaba media hora para ir a la escuela ¿Quién demonios hacia tanto ruido?.

Se levantó con pereza y se encamino a asearse y ponerse su uniforme. Una vez listo se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para ir a desayunar, pero no fue un rico desayuno sobre la mesa lo que observo, no, sino que en mitad de la sala, impidiendo el paso a cualquiera, se encontró con tres personas ya conocidas, cuatro si contaba a su madre

-buenos días-saludaron la peli-azul y la castaña apartando la vista mientras la peli-morada ni siquiera lo miraba ¿Qué se creía?

-oh, Shuya vamos, las chicas ya están listas-

-¿qué?-

-nos iremos pronto, así que ve y prepárate-

-¿ir? ¿a dónde?-

-decidimos ir a acampar hoy-contesto tierna y con una sonrisa-1 noche y dos días ¿Qué te parece?-

-¡una locura!-respondió el moreno con indignación-¿y la escuela?-

-ya les informe –

-¿qué?-_ "itsumo soba ni aru, mamoritai tomoshibi. Itsumo todoiteru, muyaki na sein de…" _[1] su celular comenzó a sonar, era una video llamada ¿Quién podría ser?

- Shu-niichan-eran su padre y su hermana los que estaban en la pantalla-me han secuestrado, cuando desperté ya estaba en el auto

-será mejor que salgas rápido Shuya-su padre corto la llamada

-rápido-le hablo su madre tomando una maleta y colocándola frente a él-ya empaque tus cosas-

-vamos, será divertido-_"natsu jan! Miageru sora aoi umi. Wow wow jiyuu ni egakou boku ga RUURU…"_[2]-¿sí? Diga- la peli-morada contesto su teléfono algo nerviosa

_-Fuyuka ¡¿Cómo es eso de que vas a ir de viaje con Goenji?!-_

-e-eh? K-kido, no yo solo…-intento explicarse pero su teléfono había sido arrebatado de sus manos por el moreno, por un momento creyó que le colgaría, pero…-¡oye devuélv…-

-¿es el cuatro ojos?-la corto al instante

-se llama Kido-

-da igual-aparto su mirada y coloco el aparato en su oído-¿Qué quieres?-

_-¿q-que? ¡Tú bastardo! ¡¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Fuyuka?!-_

-eso no te importa…te pregunte ¿Qué quieres?-

_-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para llevarte a Fuyuka?!-_

-yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con lo que quiera-

_-¡ella no es de tu propiedad!-_

-¿y eso que?, lárgate y deja de molestar-termino la llamada bastante calmado, viendo la cara desconcertada y de sorpresa de todos en la sala-¿qué?-

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-Fuyuka aprovecho que estaba distraído y tomo devuelta su celular-baka-

Luego de ese pequeño… "extraño suceso" el viaje marcho completamente tranquilo. Bueno casi, en el auto todos hacían uso del Karaoke, disfrutando a lo grande, mientras que Goenji se encontraba tranquilamente recostado entre los sillones leyendo un libro. Lo normal.

Al llegar a su destino lo primero que vieron fue una inmensa y preciosa playa y por supuesto frente a ella se encontraban pequeñas tiendas y personas divirtiéndose, entre ellas se toparon con alguien cuya presencia era indeseada

-N-Natsumi ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Fuyuka con un tono un tanto molesto, y es que desde que se habían topado con ella parecía un chicle, pegada casi literalmente al rubio, era irritante

-mi familia viene aquí mucho, como mi padre tenía unos negocios pendientes cerca de aquí decidió que mamá y yo viniéramos con él-la miro superior-¿porque? ¿Te da envidia?-

-¿Por qué debería tenerte envidia? Ella también está aquí ¿no?- la defendió el moreno, con una pose completamente indiferente y con los ojos cerrados

-muchachos-los llamo la madre de Goenji, quien también parecía un poco molesta por la nueva invitada-que les parece si vamos a nadar-

-si-afirmo Haruna muy contenta

-va a ser divertido-la castaña giro hacia su amiga con ilusión-¿Qué dices Fuyu-chan?

-A…bueno yo…-

-no te preocupes Fuyu-chan nosotras estaremos a tu lado en todo momento-hablo la peli-azul animándola, comprendía que su amiga le tenía mucho miedo al agua, pero tampoco quería que se quedara a un lado por culpa de eso

-no dejaremos que nada malo te suceda-continuo Aki

-está bien-

Las chicas fueron a cambiarse al camper, Natsumi se cambió primero que todas, usaba un bikini muy pequeño de tiras finas que tapaba lo justo y necesario de color rojo, miro a Fuyuka quien aún no se había cambiado, pudo notar que en sus manos se encontraba el viejo traje de baño escolar, rio por lo bajo y la observo con superioridad-si serás tonta ¿Quién usa el bañador escolar en un viaje? O es que acaso, eres tan pobre que ni un simple traje de baño puedes comprar jajaja-

-¿Quién demonios te crees?-Aki subió su mirada con profundo odio

-¡ja! ¿Acaso crees que Goenji se fijaría en una niñita simple como tú? Sigue soñando-

-¡oye cállate!-se levantó Aki hecha una furia nadie trataba así a sus amigas, Haruna tuvo que tomarla de los brazos para que no la golpeara

-me voy perdedoras-

-Fuyu-chan no le hagas caso-Aki movió sus ojos a su amiga encontrándose con una expresión algo cabizbaja

-Fuyu-chan toma-Haruna le tendió un traje de baño que parecía nuevo, era bastante bonito

-eh? G-gracias Haruna, pero tu…-

-no te preocupes, yo tengo otro-alzo sus manos mostrándole a su amiga un bañador blanco atado al cuello con algo de escote en v, Fuyuka pasaba los ojos por ambas prendas aun sin entender-así le cerraras la boca a esa fastidiosa-

-gracias-

Por fin las chicas salían y lo primero que vieron fue al pegote de Natsumi intentando llamar la atención del de ojos ónix

-esa entrometida- se quejaba Aki quien vestía un bañador verde con volantitos en el pecho y también en la braguita, mientras veía a Fuyuka-WAW FUYU-CHAN QUE LINDA-comento a todo volumen intentado llamar la atención del moreno, al ver que no funcionaba, ínsito a Haruna a que hiciera lo mismo

-SI, VAYA TE QUEDA MUY LINDO EL TRAJE, TE VES MUY LINDA-¡bingo! Al parecer la curiosidad le gano al moreno y poso sus ojos negros en la esbelta figura de la peli-morada. Portaba un trikini azul claro de ganchillo, que aunque su figura era un poco pequeña, la hacía ver bastante bella y llamativa. Dejando al rubio completamente anonadado

-niñas vengan por sus bebida-las llamo Shiawase

-si-

-Valla Fuyuka que linda-

-g-gracias-

-¿cuándo te compraste eso?- pregunto su padre con algo de sorpresa

-eh…Haruna me lo presto, ya que olvide el mío- mintió

-ella luce muy pura y linda. Su encanto es la pureza, no deberías molestarla-

Yuka se acercó a ellos con un precioso traje de baño rosa y con bolardos, quien de repente noto algo extraño en las manos de la peli-morada que supo reconocer

-que eso Fuyuka- se lo quito de las manos-trajiste un salvavidas, ni yo necesito uno-

-sí, es que la verdad no soy muy buena nadando-

-Shuya, verdad que Fuyuka está linda-interrumpió su madre, observando la reacción de nerviosismo de su hijo mayor

-ah?...s-si-aparto su rostro intentando ocultar un sonrojo, pero quedo directamente mirando a su hermanita la cual se sorprendió

-nii-chan…-

Por fin podían disfrutar del agua, estaba un poco asustada pero la presencia de sus amigas la reconfortaba-¡te ves ridícula con ese salvavidas!- se burló tranquila la castaña, que jugaba con una pelota de playa junto a Yuka y Goenji, sacando nuevamente de sus casillas a Aki

-¡oye!-la miro fulmínate siendo ignorada, iba a ir tras ella pero Haruna la detuvo

-déjala, no vale la pena-

-tienes razón-

En un momento Goenji decidió ir a descansar un poco y les entrego la pelota a Yuca y Natsumi. La pequeña quería seguir jugando, pero fue ignorada por la castaña quien se fue tras su hermano, dejándola sola

-esa idiota-siseo Aki observando la escena-parece una mosca apestosa volando por todos lados-

-Aki no insultes a las moscas-rio Haruna mientras iba por su cámara al camper, planeaba tomar muchas fotos como ya era costumbre

-¡Chicos vengan a comer un poco de sandía!-aviso la señora Shuya para que se acercaran

-¡oh! Creo que nos llaman Fuyu-chan-

-Sí, adelántate Aki no tengo mucha hambre-

-esta bien, te veo luego-

-¡oye baka!-la llamo la pequeña con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-¿Qué chiquilla?-a pesar del insulto la peli-morada sonreía dulce, con lo que supo que no lo decía enserio

-¿a quién llamas chiquilla? BAKA-sonrió aún más en lo que comenzaba a ser perseguida por la mayor, jamás lo admitiría pero era divertido estar con aquella revoltosa

-¡detente!-grito, en lo que la pequeña entraba al agua. Ella no podía entrar ahí

-intenta atraparme-comenzó a nadar, alejándose de ella-¡ven! ¡ven!-

-oye-

-jiji ni siquiera sabes nadar ¿verdad?-estiro el parpado inferior de su ojo con su dedo índice y le enseño la lengua, en una mueca de burla

-¡oye Yuka, espera a que salgas del agua!-pero…¿Por qué? En el momento en el que se había alejado lo suficiente, comenzó a…-¡se está ahogando! –

¿Qué podía hacer? El miedo la paralizo, intento llamar a los demás por medio de gritos desesperados, pero al parecer nadie la escuchaba, estaban bastante lejos, pero deberían poder escucharla. La causa de que nadie le oyera era que Natsumi en un intento por acercarse al moreno había colocado música a muy alto volumen, mientras el resto disfrutaba de unas deliciosas sandias

-¡salftbvameb!-

-¡Yuka!-sin pensarlo dos veces, aun sin saber nadar entro al agua e intento con todas sus fuerzas llegar a la pequeña, al final lo consiguió, pero a causa de un mal movimiento se golpeó torpemente el tobillo, quedando en los mismos apuros. Pensando rápidamente, tomo a Yuka entra sus mano he hizo todo lo posible para que ella permaneciera arriba, respirando, aun si ella se ahogaba.

Durante esos horroroso instante bajo el agua, vagos recuerdo venían a su mente…la última vez que había ido a la playa…

Flashback…

_Una pequeña de cinco años, de cabellos purpuras y cortos, recogidos en dos coletas. Era su primera vez en una playa, su padre había prometido enseñarle a nadar, pero… al parecer una llamada familiar lo hizo dejarla sola por unos momentos. Fuyuka miraba ilusionada las olas que acariciaban la arena, no podía esperar para aprender._

_-voy a sorprender a papá-se acercó a el agua aun sin saber, era pequeña y frágil. Ese día las olas estaban realmente fuertes. Una de ellas la arrastro hacia el fondo, intento mantenerse en la superficie pero no lograba, solo pataleaba y hacia lo imposible por tener aire en sus pulmones._

_Desde otro lado otra personita observaba todo bastante asustado, sus padres habían ido por unos helados, diciéndole que no se moviera. Pero…no podía dejar que se ahogara, no entendía como nadie había hecho nada ~tonta~ fue lo primero que pensó al entrar el también en el mar, tan solo que con más experiencia, se acercó a la niña y la saco del agua bastante preocupado._

_-oye ¿te encuentras bien?-la niña no respondía, entrando en pánico la tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla, obteniendo como resultado que tosiera bastante fuerte y escupiera agua en su rostro -¡qué asco!- se limpió rápidamente con la parte inferior de su camiseta blanca_

_La pequeña abrió los ojos, mostrando el cielo viendo el cielo, eran unos hermosos ojos azules pensó la otra persona. Era bastante bonita debía admitirlo_

_-¿te encuentras bien?-_

_-sí, muchas gracias- le sonrió dulcemente ocasionando un pequeño sonrojo en su piel bronceada_

_-no fue nada-la oji-azul observo detenidamente a quien la había salvado, tenía cabello rubio bastante largo, piel morena y uno grandes ojos negros. Pero obtuvo una duda_

_-oye…-_

_-¿qué?-_

_-¿eres un niño o una niña?-_

_-¡¿qué?!- enserio podía confundirlo. Eso había sido una ofensa demasiado grande ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa?-¡tonta! ¡Por supuesto que soy un chico!-_

_-¡¿a quién llamas tonta, idiota?! Si eres chico no lo pareces-se levantó ofendida dándole la espalda y comenzado a caminar-¡Baka!-_

… Fin del Flashback

-les pedí que vinieran a comer un poco de sandía ¿Por qué se metieron al agua?-La señora Goenji preocupada por la tardanza de su hija y Fuyuka se acercó un poco para ver mejor

-tienen la misma edad mental-comento al aire Natsumi

-¡a eso se le llama pureza!-le respondió Shiawase bastante molesta

Goenji con sus audífonos puestos, para evitar "platicar" con la castaña observo un momento el agua, sorprendiéndose bastante. Fuyuka no tenía puesto su salvavidas _~pero…si esa tonta no sabe nadar~_ se levantó alarmado desconcertado a todo por la manera frenética en la que corría hacia el agua.

Extrañada Aki volvió la vista, dándose cuenta de lo mismo-¡esos dos se están ahogando!-grito mientras comenzaba a correr siendo seguida por todos que estaban muy asustados

Rápidamente ambos saltaron al agua, Aki llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Yuka, mientras Goenji se había preocupado por alcanza a la peli-morada, que lloraba desconsolada aferrándose a su cuello

-¡quédate quieta!-grito perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo a la arena con ella encima llorando y abrazándolo fuertemente.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

Esta vez sí me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, había planeado subirlo ayer pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**(AVISO: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a level-5)** Por favor dejen sus **Reviews-**sayo

[1] Honoo no Riyuu (the reason for flames), canción inazuma de Goenji :3

[2] Berryz koubo - Maji Bomber! Inazuma Eleven ending 5


End file.
